Decisions
by zozotheterrible
Summary: COMPLETE! Now I'm horrible at these summaries so here goes. Ginny is assaulted during her 6th year. How can Harry help the girl that he secretly loves? This is my first proper fan fiction! Pre Half Blood Prince. Enjoy!
1. Christmas Eve

Decisions

Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

Ginny sat under the shower, as the water cascaded down her shouders.

"Filth, dirty, filth! Need to be clean. Forever dirty." Ginny mumbled repeatingly.

She had been in the shower for 2 hours, scrubbing her skin red raw.

"Ginny? It's Hermione. When are you coming out? It's 2:30am now. Please come to bed" Hermione pleaded

"I'm dirty, so dirty. Can never come out! Nope!"

"Are you OK?" Hermione called from outside the bathroom.

Ginny, finually coming to the realisation that Hermione was talking to her, "Oh, Hermione! Is that you? I'll be out in a moment"

Ginny's tone sounded cheerful, but that was far from the truth. A tear ran down her cheek as she stepped out of the shower and quickly got changed into her pj's. Hermione could never know, no-one could. What would Harry think? Harry would never love her now.

"Are you OK?" Hermione asked again once Ginny left the bathroom.

"Of course I am, silly! It's Christmas! I just wanted to be all clean and looking good for later!" Ginny smiled.

Hermione looked at Ginny sceptically. She knew if there was a probelm, Ginny would tell her sooner than later. She was hoping it was sooner. They went back to the dorm. As Hermione slept, Ginny mind was racing over what happened hours before...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 2: Christmas Day

"Wake up Ginny! It's Christmas! I want to open my presents before Easter you know! Hurry up!" Ron yelled.

Ginny sat up and got changed, then walked down to the common room. She was greeted to a hug from Ron, Hermione then when Harry went over to Ginny to give her a hug, she flinched and stepped away. She didn't know why she did that, after all, he wasn't the one who did that to her, but she was scared of any guy who wasn't one of her brothers or her Father.

"What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked

Ginny stepped further away from him.

"Nothing wrong, Harry. Why would there be? I don't know why everyone keeps on asking me that question, really" Ginny replied nervously.

"I don't know, Gin. You just seem different"

Different. That word seemed to linger in her ears. From now on, she'll never be the same. Different. She began to really hate that word.

"I'm fine, really. Do you reckon we should go downstairs to get some breakfast now?" Not looking at Harry, Ginny thought she should change the conversation.

Ron, Hermione and Harry was staring at her now. They could see the difference, somehow they knew.

Her brother shrugged "Yeah, I'm starving! We can open our presents afterwards. Lets go!"

She could always rely on her brother to think of his stomach. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other sceptically.

Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand down to the Great Hall, Ginny's steps became smaller ad smaller. She didn't feel like being around anyone today. Or ever. She felt dirty again and all she could think about was going back to the shower. Harry, sensing that there was something wrong with the girl he was starting to have strong feelings for, he turned around to see Ginny walking slower and slower. Ginny beautiful face was now on the verge of tears.

"Gin, I know there is something wrong. You know that you can tell me anything"

Ginny edged defensively towards the wall. Harry stopped then walked towards Ginny. Her arms covered her body as she shook her head.

"Please Gin talk to me"

Ginny's head shook violently. She ran. She slowed down, composed herself and got ready to enter the Great Hall.

"Ginny! I need you to talk to me" Harry yelled. He reached her and grabed her arm carefully. Ginny jumped away from him and shook her head again.

"Harry, I can't. Not yet. Please leave me be!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 3: The Smug look

Harry looked at her confused. What had he done to her? Did he say something to her to make her so upset. Or maybe, it wasn't something he said or did. He opened the door to the Great Hall for the upset Ginny. A small table was set up for the few people that was staying for Christmas. Harry looked around the room to see Hermione and Ron snogging each other senseless, Dean and Neville singing some carols at the top of there lungs, Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe whispering quietly in the corner and ten other students from different years. Harry sat next to Ginny on the other side of Ron and Hermione. Ginny slid slowly away from Harry.

Ginny didn't feel hungry. She played with her eggs every now and then. Ginny heard her name being brought up in a conversation. She looked up to see Dean winking at her smugly. Suddenly, she felt sick, she couldn't stand it any more. She ran, towards the Gryffindor common room then to the showers. She scrubbed. How could he be so, so cocky about it?

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! Come out now and talk to me" Hermione yelled at her from outside the bathroom door.

"I c-c-can't. I just can't! I need to be clean" Ginny replied shakingly

"Please. I know you need to talk to me." Hermione said sternly. Her tone began to sound remarkingly like Professor MacGonagall.

Ginny, realising defeat, steped out f the shower, got back into her clothes again, excited the bathroom and fell into a hug from Hermione. Ginny began to cry uncontrolably.

"Come on Gin, lets go to the dorm to talk."

The two girls walked slowly to the dorms. Ginny layed herself onto her bed, still crying.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to get some Veritaserum out for you?" Hermione asked.

Ginny wiped her tears, cleared her throat and began to tell Hermione what happened last night. Hermione looked at Ginny shocked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 4: The Thomas Charm

"Please don't judge me Hermione! And please don't tell Ron and Harry."

"Oh! Ginny! It wasn't your fault. Why would I judge you?" Hermione said comfortingly. She begun to hold Ginny again, tighter then she had ever done.

"Yes it was. I should of been more careful. I should of- of-of- I don't know what I should of done!"

"No Ginny, he had no right to do that! It's something that no-one should beable to get away with. Don't ever think it is your fault. You never asked for this to happen to you. We have to tell someone. You can't let him get away with it!"

"I can't Hermione! The shame of it! Noone must know. And I mean no-one!" Ginny demanded

Just at that moment, they heard voices.

"I can't believe he is sending me away from here to go to Durmstrang! Just because I was having a little bit of fun!"

"What fun, Dean?" They heard Neville ask.

"Well Neville, even though you wouldn't understand, let's just say I got a bit tipsy last night and saw a bit more of a certain red hair that anyone else has!"

"You didn't?"

"Well, all the girls can't get enough of the Thomas charm!"

"You're foul! You disgust me, Dean!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 5: Ron's Priorities

They heard Neville storm off out of the common room. Hermione, wanting to punch the living daylights out of Dean, was restrained by Ginny.

"You can't! Please Hermione! I need you here." Ginny pleaded.

Hermione turned to her friend to see a tear run down her cheek.

"I'll stay. But he can't get away with it." Hermione explained

"He hasn't. Dumbledore must know. Why would he be sent to Durmstrang?" 

"How would Dumbledore know?" Ginny asked

"Well, you know Dumbledore, he knows everything. I'm surprised though, they didn't expel him. They might need your testimony" Hermione replied

Ginny thought to herself. She couldn't do that. Let the whole world know what happened to her. That would be worse than anything in the world. If she did testify, Harry would find out. She couldn't bear it.

"OY! Gin! Hermione! Are you guys coming down to open our presents?" Ron yelled

"Good to see that Ron has his priorities right!" Ginny smiled weakly.

Ginny cleaned her face up and walked down with Hermione even though she wanted to rest in her bed. She knew Ron would be bugging her until she came down anyway so it's best to get the presents over and done with then she could go and rest.

"Were have you two been?" Ron asked

"In the dorms.Just been having a deep and meaningful." Hermione explained

"About what?" Ron asked curiously.

"That's none of your business Ronald!"

Ron looked at Harry then to Hermione and last to Ginny for an explaination but none was given to him.

"Well, are we going to open these presents or not!"

Hermione pasted the presents from under the tree around to each of them and they begun to unwrap their gifts. Ginny left her presents still wrapped when she walked back up to the girls dorm. She could sense that someone was following. She walked quickly, they still followed. Ginny ran. She locked the dorm door.

"NO! Not again! Never!" Ginny yelled

"What have I done Gin?" Harrys voice came from the other side of the door.

"Sorry Harry, you've done nothing. I just need to be alone now" Ginny replied

Ginny layed her head down on her pillow, crying herself to sleep. She slept away Christmas.


	2. Scared

Chapter 6: Scared...

(6 weeks later)

Ginny sat on her bed shaking. It can't be, it just can't be! Ginny thought. The events that happened on that Christmas Eve was something that Ginny had been trying to get over with the help of Hermione and Madam Pomfrey. With the offender gone, see found that her life was starting to get back to some normality, though she was still very jumpy around Harry and other males. Something which was frustrating Harry.

Ginny had overheard Harry and Ron talking one night about her. Harry, still thinking he had done something to cause this sudden change of behavior, asked Ron to help him.

"I'm not going to help you. It's not my affair, it's Ginny's and yours. Anyhow, Hermione would kill me if I talked to Ginny about it. She said it's none of our bees wax!" said Ron

"I just don't know what I've done for her to feel this way to me!"

"I'm staying out of it! Girl stuff, like Hermione said"

Ginny thought about everything that had happened since. This just couldn't be happening, not at her age. Not now!

Ginny decided that during both Hermiones and her free period, she would she Madam Pomfrey. Ginny dared not tell Hermione what was wrong until she got to the hospital wing. It's probably a false alarm Ginny thought again. It's just me being silly.

The two girls walked into the hospital wing and into Madam Pomfreys office.

"And what can I help you with Ginny?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Ginny's hands began to shake even more. She couldn't control her hands. Her speech became broken. She felt like the world was going to colapse on top of her. She took a small breath.

"I th-ink I'm preg-nant" Ginny said.

Ginny looked down, she could see Hermione's nails clinging into her leg.

"Well, Miss Weasley, I better make sure" Madam Pompfrey sobbed.

Ginny looked up to see Hermione's face was as white as snow.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 7: The Glow

"Now, Miss Weasley this isn't something that happens at Hogwarts often but I do keep some potion with me." Madam Pomfrey searched through her cupboard to fiually find a small bottle that is dusty.

"Here we go dear. Are you ready to find out?" Madam Pomfrey said.

Ginny nodded though she didn't think that she would ever be ready for something like this. Her whole body was shaking furiously. Hermione held onto her as much a she could. This could change her life.

"Dear, first I want you to drink all of the contents of this glass. Every single drop. Now, the potion will take affect ASAP. If you are, a golden glow will appear on your belly and will not disappear for 5 hours. After the 5 hours, writing will appear on your belly with your due date. If no glowing appears, then you are not pregnant. Come and take a seat on one of the beds dear. This might take a bit out of you" explained MadamPompfrey.

Hermione moved the scared Ginny to the closest bed where they both sat. Hermione was still holding onto Ginny with all of her might. Ginny took the glass, drunk all of the contents and waited. Suddenly Ginny felt a large kick in her stomach as the potion began to go through her system.

Then it happened, slightly at first but then it grew. A golden glow came out from her skin and through her clothes. Ginny bagan to rock backwards and forwards. This can't be happening, it's just a bad dream. Soon she will wake up from this nightmare and realise it's Christmas Eve. That all of this isn't be happening.

"Ginny! Ginny! I need to ask you a question. Was Dean the only one you had been with?" Madam Pomfrey asked

Ginny looked from Hermione to Madam Pomfrey then back again. She ran to the nearest toilet and vomited. How could she be asked that question. She was saving herself then this happens. She vomited again. Every time she thought about what happened, about Dean, she vomited. How could she be dealt such a horrible life. Then her mind turned to her family. What would her mother think. And her father! She could never face them. Her mind then turned to Harry. She felt sick again. Tears strained her face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 8: The Walk

"Do you need any help, Gin?" Hermione asked.

Ginny flushed the toilet, and cleaned her face. Her shaking had not stopped but had at least subsided.

"I'm ... OK" Ginny replied.

Hermione gave her another cuddle. It was obvious to Ginny that Hermione wasn't at all sure what to say. This situation wasn't something Hermione could of read about in 'Hogwarts -A History'. Well Ron would be impressed, Ginny thought. Something Hermione didn't know how to comment on.

After a few more minutes of just hugging, Ginny broke away. She cleared her throat.

"Hermione, I think I might go for a walk" 

"OK"

"Can you tell Madam Pomfrey that I am sorry, but I need of space..." said Ginny.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"No thanks Hermione. Please go and spend some time with my brother. I think he feels neglected."

"Sure, but-"

"Oh, by the way, can you tell Madam Pomfrey it was the first and only time, and that I know what she is thinking and no, I'd rather if he didn't know"

"Yeah, but-"

"You know Hermione, you've been a great friend to me and I love you for that. Thank you for being there for me." Ginny finished.

She tryed to put on a brave face, but Hermione knew that Ginny was distrawt. She needed time to herself. To think it over. Hermione nodded slightly then slowly returned to Madam Pomfrey. She looked back at Ginny. Her last words were still ringing in her ears. What did they mean?

Ginny began to walk. She didn't know where her feet was taking her. Covering her stomach with her bag, she walked towards the Quidditch Stadium. Opening the doors she then proceeded to make her way to the middle of the grounds. She reached the middle and slumped herself on the ground. Ginny layed herself on the ground, facing the sky. Her wand twirled around her fingers. Her mind was going over the events from the last six weeks. Thinking about how this would affect different people in her live and how they would react. Never once thining about how this would really affect her and the child that was growing inside of her. Sparks flew out of her wand every now and then.

Suddenly it hit her. She must save her family, her friends and Harry of such a problem. Ginny stood up. She had seen it done once before in her third year. It couldn't be that hard. They all could be free of her and the misery.She pointed her wand towards her heart. Ginny took a deep breath in.

"Avad-"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 9: The Girl he loved

Harry walked towards the Quidditch Stadium. It had became his sactuary. He always went there to think about his probelms. He had visited the stadium quite often recently. To think and Voldemort, Sirius and Ginny. His feelings for her was becoming stronger each time he saw her. What had he done to make her act this way around him? Everything was going fine between them, then bang! As soon as Christmas comes, she won't even let him near her. She now always jumped away from him whenever he got near. What had he done? Whenever he asked, all she would sayis 'It's not you, it's me'. Yeah right! She was hiding somthing, he just knew it. Ginny was always in a corner, whispering to Hermione. Harry had asked Hermione about it and all she would say is 'It's none of your bees wax, Harry!'

He missed Ginny, the old Ginny. The beautiful, gorgesous, always smiling Ginny. The girl he loved. In the last 6 weeks, she was always on the verge of tears. He missed the easy going girl he first met all those years ago. Whenever he looked upon her sad face now, all he wanted to do was to give her a kiss and hug and tell her that everything will be OK.But she never let him near her. At all.

Harry opened the Quidditch Stadium doors to see a familiar red head satnding in the middle of the field. Now's his chance, thought Harry. He started to walk quicker, then he stopped. Ginny pointed her wand towards her heart. He ran as quickly as he could, trying to get his wand out at the same time. Then he heard it.

"Avad-"

"Expelliaramus!" Harry yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 10: Just in Time

Ginny begun to regain conscienceness. Pain ran from her neck to her back. She realised that she was laying on the ground. It must not have worked.

"Shit!" Ginny mumbled.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked down. The glowing was still there.

"Bugger!"

Trying to figure out what went wrong, she blinked a few more times and looked up. All she could see was a familair pair of emerald green eyes.

"H-Harry! What are you doing here?" Ginny said quickly, as she skuffled away from him.

"I come here to think. And by the looks of it, I came just at the right time! You weren't trying to do what I thought you were going to do?"

Harry moved closer to Ginny, but she was too quick for him. She moved twice as far from him. Ginny's body was shaking from fear. Harry mistaking it for being cold, removed his cloak. He moved closer to put his cloak over her shoulders. Ginny skuffled further away.

"I wish you would stop doing that! Come on Gin! I'm not going to hurt you."

Those words swam inside her head. They were the words she heard ever night in her nightmares. 'Come on, Gin. I'm not going to hurt you'. The one who did this to her said that.

Ginny screamed and tryed to get away, but Harry was too quick. He grabbed her gently and pulled her into a hug. At first she struggled but then she fell completely into Harry's arms. Tears began to ran down her cheek once again. Ginny only had ever felt a cuddle like this once before. From her mother, after she was rescued by Harry from the Chamber of Secrets. She felt safe. That nothing could harm her. That Harry would never do anything to hurt her. It was like the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders. She melted in his strong arms.

"It's Ok Gin. Shh. Everything will be fine" Harry whispered.

He softly rocked Ginny backwards and forwards as he sat on the ground craddling Ginny in his arms. He felt her slowly drifting off to sleep. What could make such a perfect woman so upset, Harry thought. 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 11: Genuine

"Oh thank goodness, she's OK!" Hermione said as she ran to Harry with Ron behind her.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Can you guys be quiet, Ginny's asleep!" Harry whispered.

"Sorry Harry. Now can I find out why we run all this way for?" Ron whispered.

"I can't tell you exactly why, I was just worried, that was all!" Hermione replied.

"About what? Ginny's fine, so what were you worried about?"

"I CAN'T SAY!" Hermione said frustratingly.

"You know, if you want to talk about me, I'd rather if you did it more quietly" Ginny said grogingly.

"I'm sorry Ginny!" All three of them replied.

She slowly moved from out of Harry's arms and sat beside him.

"Well, Gin, are you going to tell me why the thought of you interrupted a really good snogging session?" Ron asked

A small smile appeared on her face. A genuine smile. Something she hadn't done in a long time. Ginny looked at the concerned Hermione.

"Well, I wouldn't know why Hermione would be thinking about other things while you guys are kissing."

"Ha ha Ginny! No really, what was wrong. Does it have something to do with the glow on your stomach?" Ron enquired.

"Well, um- er..."

"Ginny spilt a potion on herself earlier and I was just worried about her. Isn't it right Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, um, that's right!"

Ginny looked at Harry and she saw something she wasn't sure was real. She saw love. There was another moment of silence until Harry spoke.

"We really should get back to the common room. It's getting dark."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 12: Always There

When they arrived at the common room, Harry pulled Ginny aside. He noticed that now she wasn't flinching every time he even looked at her. Something changed.

"Gin, can we talk?"

"I guess"

"Look, I know there is something wrong. You don't have to tell me now, but if you ever need someone to be there for you, I'll always be there for you."

Thank you Harry. That means a lot to me." Ginny replied

"Anytime you need me, day or night. Ok?"

"Sure"

"And if you want to talk..."

Ginny's head shunk into her chest.

"Look Harry, I don't feel comfortable about talking to you about it yet"

"That's fine Gin. No pressure." Harry replied softly.

Ginny smiled "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me"

Harry smiled then placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Ginny"

"Goodnight, Harry"


	3. Can't half tell you're a Weasley!

Chapter 13: Can't Half tell you're a Weasley...

(10 weeks preganant)

The next couple of weeks seemed to flow quickly. Ginny's morning sickness had become nearly unbearable.

"I thought this is suppose to be just in the morning!" Ginny yelled in between being sick.

Hermione couldn't stop laughing.

"Yeah you think it's funny now, you just wait until it's your turn!"

"My Mum never suffered from morning sickness so I'm sure I'll be the same" Hermione smiled

"That's right Hermione, you keep on telling yourself that!"

"I will Ginny!" Hermione couldn't control her giggling as she heard the toilet flush.

"They should really rename to be morning, noon and night sickness!"

The girls quickly made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Just as the girls reached the Great Hall, Ginny said:

"I so can't wait until the 30th of September"

Hermione stopped.

"So you're keeping it?"

"Well I'm not having an abortion if that is what you mean."

"Thank goodness. I thought after what happened a couple of weeks ago that you may have considered it."

"I feeling better than I did 4 weeks ago Hermione. I'm more at peace." Ginny replied

"Could that be because a certain black haired guy with green eyes and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead have something to do with it?" Hermione suggested.

"Well, he has helped!" Ginny grinned

"It's good to have him around, isn't it, Ginny?" 

"Yeah, it's nice. But at the moment, just sitting with him in the safety of the common room is enough."

Hermione looked at Ginny. She might have to move things along.

Ginny opened the door to the Great Hall and sat beside Harry while Hermione took her usual position beside Ron. She was not ready to talk about what happened that day in the Quidditch Stadium with Harry. He had asked her during there many sessions of staring into the fire, but he never got anything out of her. She just enjoyed having his presence near her.

"I am so starving!" Ginny said as she covered her plate with everything so could get her hands on.

"You can't half tell you're a Weasley, can you?" Harry asked, smiling.

Ginny felt so glad to have Harry there for her. Since he stopped her for from completing the spell, she felt a connection with him, more than the connection when he saved her the first time. More than just physical attraction. Even though he didn't truly know what is going on, he knew her better than anyone else. She felt that he had to know, but was unsure how he would react. She wasn't ready yet. She always told herself that.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 14: Overhearing

As they finished their breakfast, Ginny once again ran to the nearest bathroom. Hermione and Ron, who was too engrosed in each other kept on walking, so Harry waited around the corner from the bathroom. Harry stood there quietly waiting when he heard Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe.

"Did you see the Weasel girl's look on her face when I bumped into her? HA! Crack up. I really think our plan I came up with at 10 weeks ago at Christmas time really worked! I love to see them all squirm. Dirty Blood Traitors! "

Goyle and Crabbe laughed.

"Yeah, we really should do the same with the Mudblood Granger. But I doubt any bloke would touch her even with the Imperius curse. Funny though, Dean seemed almost eager to bonk the little weasel! Disgusting of you ask me!" Malfoy said.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughter carried away from their position. Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. Was it true? Was Malfoy the real reason why Ginny acts weird around most guys? Did Dean really do that to her? So many questions whirled through his mind. Harry really didn't have any time to think about it, as Ginny was exiting the bathroom.

"Oh Harry, you waited for me! Thanks!" Ginny said smiling

"Well, Ron and Hermione has already made their way to Hogmeade"

"Oh yeah, Hogmeade..."

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked.

Harry held his hand out to Ginny. Ginny reluctantly took it. They walked hand in hand slowly towards the Three Broomsticks. They entered and moved to their friends.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 15: Excuses

Ginny sat down while Harry bought the Butterbeers.

"You 2 look like you're getting along well" suggested Ron.

"We're only friends" snapped Ginny

Harry reached the table with a dissappointed look on his face. Hermione noticed this and decided to move the conversation.

"So.. um... What are you doing today?" Hermione said looking at Ginny and Harry.

"Nothing major, why, have you two got anything planned?" Harry asked

"Well, um, we were hoping to spend the day together,...alone. Only if you're OK with that Ginny?" Hermione asked

Ginny turned to look at Harry. She knew that Harry would never hurt her and they had been spending a lot of time together, but that was at school, controlled with people around all the time. This would be different, they would be completely alone. She didn't know how to handle it.

"I don't know about it, Hermione"

"Come off it Gin, I don't bite!" Harry replied, clearly frustrated.

Hermione looked towards Ginny,"Can we talk outside?"

Hermione dragged Ginny outside the 3 Broomsticks. She stared at her friend.

"What?" Ginny asked

"Why won't you spend time with Harry?"

"I don't know,... scared I suppose"

"You know Harry would never hurt you, don't you?"

"Yes,- but"

"And that he would protect you, always"

"I know,- but"

"And what about those times together in the common room?"

"That's different!" Ginny explained

"How?" Hermione asked

Ginny thought, "Well - I - but -"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just making excuses now aren't I? It's just spending a whole day with Harry is scary, I guess"

Hermione smiled at Ginny caringly, "You know I'm here for you, you know that, don't you? And you know, Harry ia always there foe you, whether he knows or not. He is your friend. Trust him. You might be surprised." Hermione smiled as a tear ran down Ginny's cheek.

"OK, Hermione"

"Good! Hermione said cheerfully. "Believe me, having Harry around will help"

Hermione and Ginny walked back into the 3 Broomsticks and sat back down beside the boys.

"You two took your time! Another deep and meaningful I'm guessing?" Ron asked. Hermione just nodded.

Harry turned to Ginny, "So, what's happening? Are we going to hang out Gin, or should I just start to walk back now" Harry said as he began to stand up. He felt a slender hand around his wrist which started to drag him back down.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, "There's no need to leave, Harry. I want to spend today with you." Ginny smiled.

"WOW! Look at the time! Hermione, I think we should go. See you two later then!" Ron said enthusicately.

Ron and Hermione left the 3 Broomsticks with their arms around each others waists. Harry watched silencly as Ginny finished her Butterbeer. She looked so beautiful even drinking. Today was going to be an interesting day to say the least! 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 16: Already helped

Harry and Ginny walked the streets of Hogsmeade, enjoying each others company. Talking about Ron and Hermione, school and Qudditch.

"Is the 7th year hard?" Ginny asked

"It's not as bad as I expected"

"At least you're finishing this year. I've got another one to go, but I don't know if I can come back to school next year that is"

"Why not?" Harry asked curiously

Ginny stopped as her face began to turn the same colour as her flaming red hair.

"Well-, um-, er-, see-...never mind" Ginny mumbled.

"It's OK, you can tell me." Harry explained

"No I can't Harry. It's not that simple!" Ginny replied, clearly frustrated.

"Well, make it simple!" Harry was also frustrated by her lack of trust in him. She'll have to talk soon.

Ginny shook her head.

"Fine, but you know, you'll have to talk sooner or later." Harry replied.

Harry knew after what he overheard today that he had to ask her. There is no other choice. He needed to know. So he could help her, thought Harry.

Ginny looked into Harry's clear emerald green eyes and melted. She could be lost forever in his eyes. Ginny shook head from that thought. She looked looked at the ground, blushed and began to walk again. I can't, I can't tell be with Harry, thought Ginny. If only he knew, he would run a mile. I wouldn't blame him for running either, ginny thought.

They both walked absent-mindedly towards the shrieking shack. The place where he first met his godfather. Harry wished that Sirius was here. Maybe he could of helped him, but Sirius was gone.

Both Harry and Ginny sat staring at the shack reflecting as the snow begun to fall. Harry looked upon Ginny. Snow fell on Ginny's face. Softly it landed upon her angelic face. After a few minutes of trying to pluck up the courage, Harry thought it was time.

"Gin, I need to ask you something?"

Ginny looked p at Harry apprehensively. "I don't know whether I want to asnwer"

"Well, I'm going to ask anyway"

Ginny nodded slightly. She knew what was coming, he was going to ask about Christmas Eve. The main question was whether she was ready to tell him.

"OK, here goes. Whn you were in the bathroom today, I overheard Malfoy talking"

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. He doesn't know! He's not going to ask her! Thank goodness.

"Um... yeah, Draco was talking to his cronies and I overheard him saying that Dean and you,-he..." The words stuck in his throat. Harry felt sick about what happened to Ginny.

Ginny's heart bagan to race. He knew...

"Harry, stop! You don't know how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you, or anyone else. I'm so, so, so sorry!" Ginny explained quickly as more tears familiarly ran down her cheeks. 

Harry lifted her face up and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Don't ever think that, Ginny. It was not your fault. It was never your fault. Please don't blame yourself." Harry said. He wasn't sure what to say.

"That's what Hermione said"

Harry put his arms around the woman he loved.

"I'll always be there for you, only if you want me to be"

"Thanks Harry. You've already helped me more than you could possibly imagine" and with that Ginny kisses him upon his cheek.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 17: The Fire in Her Eyes...

After the afternoon's activities, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked balk to the familiar gates of Hogwarts. Ginny's hand rested softly on her belly as she thought about Harry. He now knows, oh Merlin, he knows. And he didn't run. It was like another weight was lifted from her shoulders. Even though he didn't know everything, Ginny felt calmer that he at least knew why she had changed. She knew he would find out about the baby in the near future, but for now, she was content. Her thoughts were interrupted by her brothers voice.

"OY! Why are you clutching your stomach? Are you sick or something sis?" Ron asked

Ginny removed her hand from her belly and put them both behide her back.

"I-, um-, well- I'm hungry!" Ginny replied quickly and turned to Hermione who mouthed 'good save'

"Tell me about it! I could eat a horse!"

"You're always hungry Ronald" Hermione said

"Yeah, in more ways than one, Hermione!" Ron replied wth a wink directed towards his girlfriend.

"YUCK! I didn't need to hear that!" said Harry as a disgusted look appeared upon his face. Then he heard it. A giggle. Something he hadn't heard come of Ginny's mouth for a long time. It was a real giggle, a happy giggle.

Ginny covered her mouth. Had she done what she thought she had done. Harry looked towards the red head, then took hold of her hand and moved it away from her mouth. Harry then placed a soft kiss on her hand and whispered into her ear.

"Don't ever feel guilty about being happy"

Harry threw a warm smile towards Ginny and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

The foursome reached the Great Hall when Giny felt sick again.

"Gotta go" Ginny yelled as she ran back to the bathroom.

As she finished being sick, Ginny heard someone coming into the bathroom. She stood up, wiped her face and listened.

"Hello little Weasel!"

Ginny froze. She recognised that voice. He was the one boy in the school that her and her friends hated above all else. Her voice seemed to disappear, no able to say a word.

"Come on Weasel! I want to see you... All of you!" Malfoy laughed.

Her whole body began to shake. She tryed to screambut nothing came from her mouth.

"I know you're in here. Come out so you can see what I have in store for you"

Then it happened. Ginny realised, she is not and have never been the meek little girl everyone assumed she was. She could looked after herself. That hiding wasn't helping her. She had to face him. To face her fears.

"NO FERRET BOY! GET OUT OF HERE OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Ginny yelled back.

"Yeah right Ginny Weasel! If what Thomas said was true, I really doubt if I'll regret it!"Malfoy laughed.

Ginny's anger had truly risen to the surface. She burst out of the cubicle and pointed her wand at Malfoy's neck. Her face was as red as her hair and her eyes had a fire building up behind them. Malfoy backed away with Ginny following him. Draco felt the wall behind him as he began to cry.

"NO NEVER AGAIN! I'M SICK OF BEING THE VICTIM! I'M SICK OF BEING SCARED! I'M SICK OF NOT BEING NORMAL! AND I'M SICK OF RUNNING AWAY ALL THE TIME FROM JERKS LIKE YOU!" Ginny spat.

The whole bathroom began to shake as her anger reached it's peak.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll never do anything like that again. To anyone. Just please don't hurt me!" Malfoy squealed.

The shaking began to subside as Ginny lowered her wand. Malfoy watch the wand go down then smiled and looked back at her. Then Malfoy felt a horrific pain coming from between his legs. Ginny had kneed the blonde in the crutch. Malfoy fell to his knees as the pain overcome him. Tears ran down his cheeks. He tried to crawl out of the bathroom though the pain was almost unbearable. He reached the door, stood up carefully, still clutching his crutch and left the smiling Ginny to herself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	4. Revenge?

Chapter 18: Revenge?

Harry waited outside the Great Hall for Ginny while Ron and Hermionevwent inside the Great Hall to have dinner. He stood there for a couple of minutes thinking about the day when he heard yelling coming from the girls toilets. 'Ginny', thought Harry as he started to run towards that direction. He turned the corner to see what unmistakingly was Draco Malfoy with his back arched over and holding his crouch.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Harry yelled as he pushed Draco against the wall. His left hand strangling Draco's neck and with his right hand he held his wand which was pointed towards Draco's heart.

"I haven't done anything!" Draco replied quickly.

Harry's hand became tighter around Malfoy's neck.

"I swear Malfoy, if you even touched one single hair on her head, I will hex you into obvilivion!"

"HARRY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Harry turned around when he heard her familiar voice. He looked upon the woman he loved and noticed another change in her. Ginny was smiling with her arms folded and she was leaning against the door frame.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Malfoy pleaded

"You wanted to though, didn't you ferret boy!" Ginny replied, still smiling.

Draco began to weep like a little baby. Ginny looked at Malfoy and laughed. He wasn't worth it.

"Harry, can you let him go? I wouldn't bother with him"

"Gin, do you realise it's his fault! He used the imperius curse on Dean.He deserves it!"

Ginny tok a deep breath in and smiled. She felt more at peace now then she had done in a long time.

"You know what Harry? I don't care anymore."

"What?" Harry released his grip on Draco's neck and watched him run away. He turned back to Ginny with a confused look on his face.

"What happened has happened. I can't change that, no matter how I would like to."

"But-" Ginny stopped Harry by placing a finger to his lips.

"Well I just realised that I don't want to be like Draco and go down to his level of pettiness. He'll get what is coming to him, sooner or later."

Harry thought to himself that Ginny had become very mature. She seemed to have grown in such a short time.

"You know, you are amazing Gin!"

Ginny began to walk away when she felt her face starting to blush but stopped to turn back at Harry.

"Oh and Harry?"

""Yeah?"

"Thanks"

Ginny walked back to Harry, got onto her tiptoes and kissed Harry softly upon his lips. The kiss lingered for a moment. Ginny pulled back slowly and smiled. She then turned back around and walked back towards the direction of the Hall.


	5. Finding out Part 1

Chapter 19: Finding Out...

Easter. Ginny is roughly 4 months.

"Ginny I love ou. I have always loved you. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else in the world. I want to raise your child as my own."

"I love you too Harry. Harry, Harry! He's here! Behind you! Voldemort!"

Ginny screamed as a flash of green light blinded her...

"Oi Ginny! Wake up! We've gotta go!" Ron yelled.

Ginny woke quickly, sweat dripping from her forehead. She sighed, it was only a dream. It was so real though. The images kept running through her head. Seeing Tom brought back memories of a time that she would rather not remember. She studdered at the thought. She would rather think of Harry. Then she realised, she was going to see her parents today. Today was the day that they would be finding out. As much as that thought scared her, she knew it had to be soon. She quickly got changed into her loosest jeans and a baggy top and packed what she needed for the long weekend. Normally students weren't allowed to leave during Easter but Dumbledore had given the four of them special permission to stay at Grimmald Place to allow Ginny to talk to her parents about her situation. It had to be done, whether Ginny wanted to or not.

Ginny's life was nearly back to normal. Even though she had a baby growing in her stomach who had the most fowlest taste in food and also the fact that girls throughout the school where constantly whispering behind her back. Some girls were saying that Ginny was pregnant with Harry's baby but most of them were laughing it off, saying she was just getting fat because of all the eating. She wished that everyone would stop it though, the girls around Hogswarts could be so childish sometimes.

She walked down the stairs and looked up at her brother, her best friend and the guy that she had loved since she was 11. She smiled weakly. Her nerves were beginning to take a hold of her. Only Hermione knew the real reason why she was starting to look like she was going to be sick.

"Finually! Can we go now?" Ron said impatiently

"Sure Ron. Are we going to leave by floo?"

"Yeah. From Professor Dumbledore's office" Hermione answered

"Ok, well let's go!"

The foursome reached the entrance to the Headmaster's office. The passage to Professor Dumbledore's office opened as Harry said the password. They all walked in to see a smiling Dumbledore waiting for them.

Ginny started to make her way to the fireplace when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Ginny, can you wait for a moment?" Dumbledore smiled.

She nodded and watched the others floo to Grimmauld Place. Ginny walked up to Fawkes and began to stroke him softly.

"I was wondering when you would be wanting to talk to me. Has Madam Pomfrey been telling you about my progress?"

"Well, yes but that isn't the reason I wanted to talk to you. I was wondering, how are you?"

She looked at her Headmaster curiously. "I'm fine, really! Well better then I as at first. The morning sickness has eased but I'm still craving some weird food" Ginny smiled

"I meant how are you in yourself?" Professor Dumbledore looked down at her with a worried look on his face.

"Well, I'm better. I mean it's getting easier. I've realised that this has happened for a reason, right?"

Dumbledore looked at her penseively. "Well yes and no." He then opened his mouth to say something more but thought better of it.

"Miss Weasley, I need to let you know that Mr Thomas will be coming back to Hogwarts for the last couple of months. He isn't aware of your state but he does feel extremely guilty about what happened on Christmas Eve Even though he was controlled by Mr Malfoy he does feel horrible about what he did."

"About Malfoy, what is going to happen to him? Considering he is still running around the school like he owns it!" Ginny was beginning to feel angry at the mention of his name.

"He will be punished for his actions in due time, but at the moment I feel it is best that he stays here at Hogswarts until then. If he is removed from this school, I'm afraid that he will cause more trouble in the real world. He at least can be watched here"

Well you are doing a great job of that!" Ginny yelled

"I know you ar upset and you have the right to be but..." Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Professor. It was my hormones talking. I think I'm just a bit worried about telling my parents"

Dumbledore smiled, " That is OK young lady! Now I think you should get going. Your family will be waiting for you"

Ginny stepped into the fire place,"Thanks Professor. Grimmauld Place!"

She tried to steady herself as she stepped out of the fire place at the Order's headquarters. Ginny began to clean the ash from her robes when she was grabbed by her mother."Oh it's so good to see you Ginny! I kept on having a horrible felling that something terrible had happened to you!" Ginny's cried.

"Mum! Geroff! I'm fine but I do need to talk to you and Dad." Ginny replied

"Why? What's wrong? What has happened?"

"Not until Dad gets here!"

"Well Ok then. I'm getting some sandwiches ready for lunch, your father will be home soon from his mission and we can talk over lunch. Now go and put your bags up to your room and clean up"

Ginny walked up to her room that she shared with Hermione and placed her bag on her bed. She slumped onto her bed thinking about how she was going to explain her situation to her parents.

"Hey Ginny. I was wondering where you were. What did Professor Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked

"He just wanted to know how I am." Ginny sighed

"Look Ginny, if you need someone to be with to tell your parents about the baby then I can be there for you for moral support. It's the least I can do"

"Thanks Hermione I might take you up on that. You are a really great friend" Ginny smiled.

* * *

Ok, this is a large chapter (well for me!)so I'll post the next part in the next couple of days!


	6. Finding out Part 2

Hi everyone! Just updated again. For everyone who might be reading, the last chapter is a really long one for me so this is the second part. I explained this to everyone on the site I orginally posted this story on, but I forgot to mentionit to everyone else. Sorry, my bad! OK, here's the rest...

Chapter 19 Finding Out... Part 2

Giiny felt comfort from her friend's kind offer. She knew that she couldn't voice it straight out to her parents. She needed support, whether she liked it or not. Ginny's thought's ran then straight to how her brother's would react to the news. Her brother's had always been very protective of her ever since she could remember. Ginny shook the thought out of her head and smiled as she walked to the kitchen where her mother, brother and best friend were preparing lunch.

"Ronald dear, can you stop eating the sandwiches as soon as we make them. There will be none left for everyone else" Ginny's mum scolded.

"Wellican'telpbeinhungy!" Ron mumbled with a mouthful of food

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ron" Hermione replied, with a irriated look on her face.

"What are you my mother?"

"No but I am and you should listen to Hermione. At least she has some sense."

Ginny entered the kitchen to see Ron shaking his head at this comment.

"So when is dad coming home?" Ron asked trying to change the subject

"He shouldn't be too long. Oh that seems to be him now" Mrs Weasley replied, listening for her husband

"So we can eat then?"

"Yes son, you can eat" Mr Weasley answered.

"Oh Ginny dear, now that your father is here, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Ginny looked from both her parents, Ron and then to Harry. " I'd rater not talk about it while we are having lunch"

"Come on Ginny, it can't be that bad" said Ron, clearly unaware of the importance of the conversation.

"Ron, don't push it!" Harry replied

"But when we were younger, you always talked to me about everything and now I don't hear a thing. Come on, fuss up."

"I'll find out soon but it's not something I want to talk to you about. I need to talk to mum and dad first so stop the the million questions!"

Ron, clearly frustrated, shook his head again and decided to stop after being kicked from Hermione.

Later lunch was finished and everything was cleaned up, Ginny decided now was better then any other time. She looked at Hermione and she nodded in reply.

"Mum, dad, can you see you in the drawing room please?" Ginny and Hermione walked towards the room when Ron stopped them.

"Why are you going in? Do you know already?" Ron asked Hermione

"Yes Ron. Can you go up to your room? I'll be up soon but I need you to go now"

"You'll have to tell me! I'm sick of all these secrets"

"You'll find out soon. Trust me! Now just leave!" Ginny finished.

Ron turned and moved towards his bedroom, muttering how he never knows what is going on. Ginny giggled to herself, now he knows how I felt she thought.

They both entered the Drawing room and closed the door . Ginny faced her parents who seemed confused about what was going on.

"Ginny dear, what is Hermione dong here? I don't mean to be rude of course Hermione, but I thought Ginny wanted to talk to us alone?" Mrs Weasley asked

"Hermione is here for moral support. I think you should be sitting at the moment"

Ginny's parents sat down on the lounge but didn't seem comfortable at all. If anything, they seemed worse then her. All they did was look at their daughter, wanting answers to why they had been brought into the drawing room and what was wrong with theor only daughter.

"Ok, there is no easy way to say this but..."

Meanwhile back in Ron and Harry's bedroom...

"I can't believe she won't tell me. I mean we have always been close as we were going up and now she doesn't tell me anything!" Ron said as he paced the room.

"I'm sure she has her reasons Ron

Ron looked at Harry "You know something, don't you?"

Harry looked down " Well, I-" Harry stopped abruptly when he heard 2 loud pops behind him. He turned to see Fred and George smiling broadly.

"Hi Harry, Ron! So have you had lunch yet, I'm starved!" Fred asked

"Yeah we have been working so hard we could eat a dragon"

"Or two!"

"So what are you two doing here?" Geore asked

"Wondering what Ginny is talking to mum and dad about" Ron replied

"Oh! This sounds juicy! Well Fred, do you think we should get out the trusty extendable ears for Ronnikins here?"

"Why yes George, I think that would be good"

Fred pulled out the extendable ears and draped it over the stairs.

"OK we have voices." Fred face changed from his cheerful usual look to opening mouthed.

"What? What is it? Let me hear!" George grabbed the extendable ears and his face also changed as soon as he put them to his ears.

"What's going on? I need to hear! Give it here!" Ron insisted. His face started to become red and his fists clenched.

Ron took a deep breath in and handed the extendable ears to Harry.

"Here I've heard enough. I think you should here it"

Harry placed the extendable ears to his own and listened quietly. Then he heard it. Something he wasn't really expecting...

(Mrs Weasley crying) "Are you sure? Maybe you got it wrong. I mean you can't be, be.."

"Pregnant? I'm so sorry mum and dad but I am. How many times do I have to tell you. You don't know how horrible I feel about it!" Ginny replied, crying.

"It's ok sweetie! We love you no matter what happens. You couldn't help what happens. And we love you no matter what happens. We will support you until the end." Mr Weasley said

"Thanks dad! I was so scared about how you would react."

"Well we will raise it, as our own. So you can still go to school. I also think you should stop going to school. You can't go in your condition. And you should be resting. Your legs must be really sore at the moment, and-" Mrs Weasley stopped.

"Please mum, that is enough! I'm going up stairs now so it gives you time to think. Oh if you have any probelms, floo Dumbledore. Now I'm going"

Harry pulled the extendable ears up and ran back to his room to join the shocked and obviously angry Weasley brothers. Harry threw the extendable ears at Fred and paced the room. He finually began to talk "We can't let Ginny know that we know."

The others nodded, unable to speak.


	7. Sick the Dragons onto them

Chapter 20: Sick the Dragons onto them...

Ginny walked into her bedroom closely followed by Herminoe. She slumped onto her bed thinking about the conversation she had just had with her parents. Hermione sat on the edge of her own bed and let out a large sigh. " Well that went better than I expected. They seemed to have taken it well"

"I don't think so Hermione. I think they are still in shock. It should be interesting when I tell my brothers. They will go mental!" Ginny let out a nervous giggle.

"What about Harry? He'll have to know soon. Will you tell him when your brothers are told?"

"No! I want to tell him soon and in private." Ginny glared at Hermione, smiled then threw a pillow at her.

"OK, OK! I get the point!" Hermione paused, "So when are you going to tell your brothers?"

"Hopefully tomorrow. They all should be here for Easter. Plus it will give mum and dad time for the news to sink in. They'll need it." Ginny giggled nervously again.

"They will all be fine. Surely your brothers will be reasonable, mature adults about it?" Hermione asked, trying to reassure herself.

Ginny let out a short laugh as she summoned her pillow back towards herself, "You are talking about the Weasley boys aren't you?"

"Point taken" Hermione said pensively. "I think I might she what Harry and Ron are up to."

"Sure. I think I might have a rest." Ginny got under her blankets and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hemione smiled and began to make her way to the boys room. She knocked gently.

"Come in" Hermione heard Ron's unmistakable mumble.

"Hi Ron, Harry. What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she looked back and forth from Ron and Harry. Ron's face was bright red and Harry seemed like he was going to burst.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just angry that my own sister can trust you but not trust me!" Ron yelled.

"If you must know, it's not something she felt comfortable talking to you about!" Hermione replied, "Anyway, you'll find out tomorrow"

"Hmmmm"

"I'm going to see Buckbeak" Harry finually spoke. He walked out of the bedroom and into Beaky's room. Harry bowed then he began to stroke Beaky gently.

Harry sat back against the wall feeding Buckbeak dead rats while he thought. I still didn't know how he felt about what he had just overheard but his main worry was that she must of felt that he wasn't important enough to tell him the whole truth. He was sick of secrets from everyone.

* * *

The next day arrived and by 11am number 12 Grimmauld Place was full of red heads. For lunch Mrs Weasley out done herself by magicing a huge feast that could of fed a small country. She had also cooked a few cakes and chocolates that she made the muggle way. Ginny thought her mother was doing this just to keep herself busy. Ginny walked past the kitchen earlier and heard her mother mumbling repeatingly, "this can't be happening. It's just a dream" Ginny wished it was all a long bad dream that she would be waking up from any moment now and she would be back in her room on Christmas Eve.

After the feast was finished and everyone was considerably fuller, Mr Weasley cleared his throat until everyone at the table was staring back at him.He slowly removed his glasses, cleaned them with his hankie then placed them back upon his face. Mr Weasley cleared his throat again and took a deep breath in, "I think we should have a Weasley family meeting. I'm sorry arry and Hermione, is it ok if you went to your room?"

Harry looked at Ginny who looked down at her hand. He then looked at Hermione who was half way out the door.

"Harry?" Hermione said as she turned back to face him "Are you coming?"

Harry seemed to ignore Hermione. He didn't know why he ws still sitting there, all he knew was he wanted to talk to Ginny.

"Please Harry" Ginny asked. Harry looked up at her and saw a pleading look on her face. He nodded back at her and left the room with Hermione.

Ginny shook his head. Mr Weasley then closed the door and put an Imperturbable charm around the room.

"Well, what's the meeting about dad?" Charlie asked

Mr Weasley looked at Ginny "Do you want to tell them or will I?" Mr Weasley asked

"Can you do it?"

"Ok sweetie. Now boys I need you to understand..."

* * *

Meanwhile in Harry's room...

Harry began to pace the room again. He looked at Hermione and finually burst. "I'M SICK OF THIS! DOESN'T SHE TRUST ME? AM I NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO KNOW?"

"Harry, she will tell you soon enough when she is ready-" Hermione replied

"I already know Hermione. Fred and George got out the extendable ears out and we heard it. I know what's wrong. I know she is pregnant!"

"Harry! How could you?"

"HOW COULD I? I WAS SICK OF NOT KNOWING! AND NOW I'M SICK OF FINDING OUT SECOND HAND! THAT GINNY DOES'T TRUST ME! THAT SHE DOESN'T CARE!"

"That's enough! She was going to tell you on your on but she was scared. She thought that you would never..." Hermione paused

"That I wouldn't what?"

"That with this baby, you would never love her like she loves you!" Hermione stopped and covered her mouth.

Harry stopped pacing and faced Hermione. He thought for a moment about how he did feel. He smiled and released that he still had feelings for her even with this baby on the way.

"Well?" Hermione asked

Harry smiled again "I think I still like her, even with everything going on"

Hermione looked at him and smiled "Do you feel better now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel better letting that off your chest finually"

"I think so" Harry said as he lent back onto his bed...

* * *

Back in the dining room...

Ginny looked back and forth from each of her brothers after the news was delivered. Bill seemed furious but he was also the first one to give Ginny a hug. Charlie seemed to change colour in his face from bright red to pale white. Percy, who had apologised to his family repeatingly for choosing the minister of magic over them and who his parents had forgave, seemed stunned. Fred and Geoge both were taking the news extremely well but was still staring at Ginny. Ron on the other hand was clenching his fists and hs face was a pretty shade of red.

Bill finually broke the silence, "Charlie?" Charlie looked up at Bill, "I think you should sick all of your dragons onto Dean and Malfoy!"

"We do have some really big ones that could do away with them both." Charlie replied

Fred and George laughed "We have some new products that we could use of them" George said

"Yeah, I can think of a few really good products for situations like this" Fred added.

"I hope Dumbledore will be seriously punishing this boys."

"We will punish them enough once we are through with them!" George replied

Ginny let out a nervous laugh. She looked towards Ron, who hadn't said anything.

"Ron?" Ginny asked

"I'm going to kill them! How dare them! They will both pay!" Ron finually answered.

Ginny stood up and walked up to her youngest brother, "It's ok Ron."

"No it isn't Ginny! I should of protected you. This should never of happened!"

"But it has and now we have to deal with what to do now"

Mrs Weasley smiled and hugged her daughter, crying "My baby has grown up!"


	8. Semi Naked and Pregnant

Chapter 21: Semi naked and Pregnant...

For an hour the Weasley males sat at the table laughing at the different ideas for revenge the twins kept on coming up with. They had all decided that Malfoy was the main offender in this case thus meant he was the one who deserved the harsest punishment. Meanwhile Mrs Weasley and Ginny were in deep discussion on what Ginny had planned once the baby was born.

"Sweeetie you can't look after a baby and try and finish your final year at Hogwarts" Mrs Weasley said

"What else can I do?" Ginny replied coolly

"Let me raise it, at least until you finish school. It's the least I can do"

Ginny shook her head "Mum I know you would do anything for me but I can't expect you to sacrifice yourself for me. And what about the order? They need everyone now more then ever!"

"Well my family comes first"

"Don't be silly mum. Anyway everyone knows Hogwarts is the safest place in our world."

"And that makes it a target. It's not safe nor is it appropiate for someone in your condition-"

"You mean a teenage mother!" Ginny snapped

With that statement everyone turned and looked towards Ginny.

"Oh honey I'm just worried about you and your baby"

"That's right mum, its my baby" Mrs Weasley tried to calm Ginny down but to no avail "This is baby is my responsiblity, no one elses!" Ginny stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait Ginny, I'm sorry that I upset you but-"

"Look mum I need to get out of here. I need to get some air. I think I'll ask Hermione to come with me"

"We do need to talk about this" Mrs Weasley replied

"I know but at the moment I need to clear my mind" Ginny finished and walked back up to her room. She opened the door to find a clearly frustrated Harry being beaten by Hermione at Wizards Chess.

"You know you spend way too much time with Ron. He's starting to rub off on you!" said Harry

"Come off it Harry when Ron and I are alone we don't always play chess" Hermione smirked

"I don't want to know" Harry shook his head.

Ginny laughed at the banter between Harry and Hermione. They both turned toards the door to realise Ginny was standing in the door way. Harry looked at her, frowned then looked back towards the chess board as Hermione leapt up and hugged Ginny tightly.

"Mione...air...needed!" Ginny gasped

Hermione quickly let go and directed Ginny towards her bed to sit down. She looked at Ginny for a moment "So...?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked at Harry whose arms were folded then back to her friend. She nodded towards Harry's direction then shook her head. She then stood up again and looked at Hermione.

"I was going to go for a walk, you know to get some air. I might even go down to Diagon Alley and do some shopping. Do you want to come?" Ginny asked Hermione

"I'd love to but I have a bit of extra revision I want to get done for my NEWTS." Hermione replied then she looked at Harry, "Why don't you two go together?"

"I doubt if she would want to go with me Hermione"

"Don't be so daft Harry!" Hermione answered

Ginny thought this through. It could give some timeto talk to Harry about her pregnancy. She smiled, "Well how about it Harry? Would you like to come with me and do some shopping?"

"Sure, whatever" Harry mumbled. He mentally jumped up and down at the prospect of spending the afternoon with Ginny.

"Great! I'll get ready!" Ginny smiled as she made her way to the bathroom with a change of clothes. She couldn't help but feel slightly excited but at the same time extremely nervous about being with Harry. Ginny entered the bathroom and closed the door. She removed her daggy t-shirt and tracksuit pants and stood looking at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was still petite considering how far along she was. She rubbed her her belly softly when she heard the bathroom door open to reveal the very last person she wanted to see her semi naked and pregnant.

"HARRY! Don't you ever knock?" Ginny yelled, grabbing a towel to cover herself. Her face started to turn the same colour as her face. Harry looked down at his shoes and smiled, he too was blushing.

"I'm sorry Gin, I thought you were already finished" Harry stated

"Well you thought wrong! Now get out of here while I get dressed!" Ginny replied

Harry turned and closed the door behind him, thinking about the vision of perfection he had just seen.


	9. The Knight Bus

Chapter 22: The Knight Bus...

Harry waited outside the bathroom for Ginny to finish. She opened the door and shook her head at Harry. He must know now, Ginny thought. Harry smiled at her, his cheeks flushed red as he mumbled an apology.

"It doesn't matter now Harry, what's done is done!" Ginny said acidly

"I really didn't mean to!" Harry replied smiling.

Ginny melted as he smiled. She couldn't stay angry at him for very long, no matter how much she wanted to. "So, are you ready to go?" Ginny asked

"Nearly. I'll meet you at the front door" Harry smiled again as he entered the bathroom.

She struggled at the thought of bursting in on Harry in the bathroom, but thought better of it. Ginny walked down the stairs, glancing every now and then at her shaking hands. She didn't know why but she felt more scared of telling Harry then what she was about telling her parents and brothers. Harry came down the stairs and stopped infront of Ginny. He put his arm out and Ginny took it. They both walked a few blocks talking about school and Quidditch when they both decided to catch the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley. Harry got his wand out once they reached a desserted alley way. When the Knight Bus arrived, Harry paid Stan while Ginny found two seats up the top where they could get some privacy. Ginny thought now was a better time then any to talk. Harry took aseat beside Ginny and gripped the arms of his chair, knowing full well how rough a ride on the Knight Bus can be.

"Stan said there will be a fair few other people they have to drop off before us" said Harry

"Good because I need to tell you something" Ginny replied

Harry just nodded his head, not wanting to let on to Ginny that he already knew. Ginny took a deep breath in, "Harry, you know what happened on Christmas Eve?" Ginny asked

Harry nodded his head again as Ginny took another deep breath in.

"Well, um, you see, um, please don't be angry but um, well..." Ginny paused, "Ok, Harry I'm pregnant!"

Silence fell upon them for a moment.

"Harry, please talk to me" Ginny pleaded

He looked into Ginny's chocolate eyes and smiled,"So, have you got any names picked out?"

"I'm being serious here!" Ginny replied

"So was I!"

"Really? You're not angry?"

"Why would I be?" Harry answered

Ginny let out a sigh of relief, "I don't know. I either expected you to run or react like Ron" Ginny giggled

Harry smiled at Ginny cheekily, "It's a good thing then that I'm not your brother! The way I see it, is this baby is yours and not Dean's"

"Exactly! That's how I feel too! I'm glad you understand Harry." Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder. Harry wrapped one arm around her shoulders and with the other hand, he laced his fingers into hers.


	10. Baby Names

Chapter 23: Baby names

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Stan announced.

Ginny and Harry both rose from their seats, glad to be leaving the Knght Bus. They entered the Leaky Cauldron hand in hand and bought a pick up Butter Beer each before going into the Diagon Alley.

"Hey Gin?" Harry asked as Ginny sippedher drink "If you have a boy, can you name it Harry?"

Ginny spat her mouthful of Butter beer out as she laughed. "Good try Harry but no!"

"Well you can't name it something geeky like Rupert now!" (author note: sorry but I had to do it! hehe. Gotta love Rupert!)

Ginny laughed even harder at that comment. "What do you care what I call it?"

Harry choose to ignore that question, "You know I like Daniel Sirius Potter (author note: hehe, oops I did it again!)!" Harry looked at Ginny and mentally kicked at himself for not thinking before he spoke.

"Well that's alright for you but aren't we talking about my baby here?"

"What Ginny? You pregnant? Never!"

Ginny slapped Harry playfully on the arm. "I don't know how you can joke about about it. Ron nearly had kittens when he found out!"

Harry frowned "I think it's my turn to be honest with you" Harry paused and looked at a confused Ginny, "Ok, here goes nothing Ginny, I like you. I mean I really like you. And I only wish that this baby was mine"

Ginny looked at Harry like a stunned mullet.

"I mean, not like the way it was conceived but you know, well..."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You're babbling!" Ginny smiled

"Sorry" Harry mumbled

"Don't be" Ginny replied and with that Ginny lent over to Harry and kissed him softly on his lips. For a soft kiss, both Harry and Ginny had never felt anything so powerful. Ginny pulled away feeling out of breath but still longing for more. Harry cupped Ginny's cheek in his hand and proceeded to kiss her more passionately. Their tongues slowly caressed each other. Ginny ran her right hand form Harry's face through his messy black hair. After a while they slowly pulled away, needing air. Harry smiled at the beautiful Ginny.

"Wow!"

"You're telling me!" Harry replied

Ginny looked around and noticed a few people in the Leaky Cauldron were watching them.

"Um Harry? As much as I want to snog you forever, I think we should do what we came here for. You know, shopping?"

"Oh yeah right, that"

"I think I'll have to get Hermione a present"

"Why? Her birthday isn't until September" Replied Harry

"I know but since she has been trying so hard to get us together, she deserves a present for her efforts"

Harry laughed as he wraped his arm around Ginny's waist, "I guess she does then"


	11. Silver

Chapter 24: Silver...

Harry and Ginny looked around at several shops before coming to a small jewellery shop. They browsed the shelves until Ginny found a pretty silver photo frame but she then placed it down once she noticed the price tag.

"Don't worry Gin, I'll get it"

"No Harry, you can't!"

Harry leant over and kissed Ginny on her forehead, "Now Miss Weasley, it's not like I can't afford it!"

"But-"

"No Gin, I'm getting it. I've gotta get something else so do you want to wait outside?" Harry asked

Ginny frowned, nodded then left the store. Once he finished handing over the galleons, he heard a scream. "Ginny!" Harry yelled. He ran out of the store to find a hooded man holding Ginny by the throat, pointing his wand at her heart. Harry noticed one of the Death Eaters arms were silver. It was Peter Pettigrew.

"Ah, hello Potter. I wasn't aware that you took in charity cases" Pettrigrew laughed. Wormtail tried to sound confident but his voice began to shake.

"Let go of Ginny, Wormtail!" Harry yelled, His blood was boiling with anger.

Wormtail pulled Ginny towards him, her back leaning against his chest.

"I wouldn't bother personally. The dirty blood traitor deserves to be put down"

When Ginny heard this she threw her head back and felt her crown connect with his chin. Wormtail let go and Harry directed a disarming charm towards him. Wormtail's wand shot out of his hands but before Harry could stun him, Wormtail summoned his wand then apparated from Diagon Alley.

Harry ran towards Ginny and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's OK Harry, I'm fine really!" Ginny said.

Harry smiled and kissed her pasionately on her lips.

Ginny laughed, "Hey if I get that for being stupid enough to get attacked, maybe I should become a hostage more often!"

Harry frowned.

"I'm joking Harry! Really!"

At that moment Fred and George ran up to Ginny and hugged her tightly.

"Merlin Ginny, you scared us!" George said

"Yeah, I nearly shit myself when I saw that Death Eater grab you" said Fred

"And that wouldn't of been pretty!" added George.

"Right" said Fred "It wouldn't" The twins laughed.

"Come on, you can floo back"

Harry grabbed the presents and followed Fred, George and Ginny back towards 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'.

"I thought you two were still at the house?" Ginny asked

"Well our young sister, after our conversation we decided to come down to our shop" Fred started

"And work on some products to use against Malfoy" George finished

"I'm glad we did too!" Fred added

"We can look after ourselves" Gnny answered

Fred and George looked from Harry and Ginny, "As we noticed" George smiled

They all entered the shop and walked towards the fire place.

"By the way, what is with the both of you?" Fred asked

"Well um-"

"Ginny's my girlfriend, if that's what you want to know" Harry answered

"But what about-"

"He knows and he is supportive of me!" Ginny replied looking at Harry to make sure he really was. Harry smiled and winked back at her for reassurance.

"Ok then" said George.

"We better get going. I can trust you two not to say anything about what happened"

"Which bit little sis? The bit about how you two were attacked?-" George replied

"-Or the bit about you and Harry?" Fred finished

"Both would be good actually" Ginny answered

"Right o then" Fred replied

"Well it's time to go" Ginny looked at her new boyfriend, "Harry?"

"You go ahead Ginny, we need a word with young Harry here" George said

Ginny looked at her twin brothers then back to Harry.

"Oh it's nothing really major, just business stuff" Fred reassured her.

Harry nodded at Ginny to go. She mouthed 'good luck' then travelled to Grimmauld Place. Harry backed away slowly from the twins who were both wearing evil smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry Harry, we're not going to hurt you-" George started

"We just want to give you a friendly warning." said Fred

"If you do anything to cause Ginny any more hurt and suffering-"

"-we won't be happy!"

"And you wouldn't want that now would you Harry?" George finished

Harry laughed "I would never want to hurt her. I love her too much" he replied

"You love her?" Fred asked

"Yeah I do" said Harry

"And you would never hurt her?" George asked

"Never"

"We'll see"

"Indeed we shall dear brother" George replied

Harry looked at the twins, "Can I go now?" Harry asked

"Yes you can but-"

"-remember our words young Potter" Fred finished

Harry laughed at Fred and George and then flooed back to his Godfather's old house.


	12. Air

Chapter 25: Air...

Once arriving at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry was greeted a tight hug but not by the redhead he was hoping for. Mrs Weasley was in tears and started to squeeze him tighter.

"Oh I don't know what I would of done if weren't there Harry!"

Mrs Weasley gave him one more squeeze then let go and directed her ranting towards Ginny "Don't you ever do that again young lady! Out for some air! You were so lucky that you took Harry with you! Don't you ever do that agan you hear!"

"Um Mrs Weasley, it was Ginny who got herself out of it-"

Mrs Weasley turned back towards Harry "I don't care Harry. She could of gotten herself into some serious trouble! Now go and join Ron and Hermione in the kitchen. I've organised some food for you.Your father, Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins and myselk all have to be off and we may not be back until Monday night. We need to do some things for the Order. Your attack wasn't the only one today."

Ginny and Harry nodded then Mrs Weasley grabbed them both and gave them a quick hug before apparating with a large 'POP'. The new couple entered the kitchen to find Ron holding a crying Hermione in his arms.

Ron lifted his head to see who had walked in "Harry! Ginny!"

Hermione turned, and run towards Ginny and hugged her, "Oh thank Merlin you are OK!" Hermione cried

"Hermione...remember...air...needed!" Ginny gasped.

Hermione seemed to ignore what Ginny said and squeezed her tighter, "I was so worried when I heard you two had been attacked too!"

"I think you should let go of my girlfriend before she turns blue Hermione!" Harry laughed then realised what he had just called Ginny.

"Oh sorry Ginny. I was just glad to see that you are OK!" Hermione let go but still held Ginny's hand's.

"Thanks Hermione but it wasn't much of an attack" Ginny replied

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"Well, it was only Wormtail and Ginny didn't even need my help" Harry glanced at Ginny and smiled. He seemed relieved that both Hermione and Ron didn't seem to notice his little slip of the tongue.

"Hang on the moment! What did you say a moment ago about Ginny?" Ron asked, glaring at Harry.

"Oh that Ginny didn't need any help-" Harry replied but was stopped short

"No you daft idiot, what did you call Ginny when Hermione was hugging her?" Ron's face had become as red as his hair.

"Shit! Caught out! Ok, I called her my girlfriend" Harry said

"Oh..." Ron paused

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked

"yeah" Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"You told him?" Hermione asked Ginny

"Yep"

"Oh that is wonderful! I'm so happy!" Hermione gave Ginny another large hug

"Mione...air!"

"Oh sorry. I'm so pleased that you two finally got your act together!"

Harry looked at Ron "Are you OK mate?"

"Yeah peachey Harry! Can I have a word with you?" Ron asked then walked out into the hallway.

"I really didn't want to tell you this way Ron."

"Shut it Harry! I can't believe this. You know Ginny's state and how it happened but you had to be selfish! She's my little sister and she is pregnant! How dare you!"

"Have you ever asked Ginny what she wants?" Harry yelled back

"No but-"

"Well maybe you should then! She's not a baby anymore. If anything she is more mature then any of us!"

"But she's my sister and she's pregnant" Ron replied, realising that his point was becoming weaker and weaker.

"And I would never do anything to hurt her. I love her too much Ron"

"You love her?"

"Yeah I do." Harry paused "Why do I have a feeling that I've had this conversation before?" Harry said thinking of his conversation with the twins.

"Well if you hurt her, I will personally make sure that I kill you with my own hands, got it?"

"Yeah Ron, I get it"

"Good! Now let's eat!" Ron finished


	13. Chess

Ok, just a quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I thought I should apologise for my bad grammar and spelling. I was never very good at English in school. It happens though.

Also about the chapter called Silver, I orginally wasn't going to have Wormtail as the Death Eater but I realised that he needed to be the one who attacked them for future chapters.

Also, for those who don't know, there is points in his story that mirrors what has happened in my life. It is sometimes hard to write so bear with me!

* * *

Chapter 26: Chess...

Harry and Ron walked back into the kitchen where Hermione was crying on Ginny's shoulder.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked. He looked at Ginny who shrugged. Harry then turned to Ron.

"Well there was other attacks today" Ron replied

"And?" Harry asked

"There was the Creevey's, the Thomas's" Ron paused and frowned at that name "the Finch-Fletchley's and Hermione's parents" Ron answered moving over to Hermione and stroked her hair.

"Are they OK?" Ginny asked

"They will be. The Granger's were the lucky ones-"

"THE LUCKY ONES? HOW COULD YOU CALL WHAT HAPPENED LUCKY?" Hermione yelled

"They are alive aren't they?" Ron replied

Hermione sniffed and buried her head back into Ron's shoulder "I'm sorry Ron. You are right. They will be fine".

Ron lifted Hermione's chin up and planted a gentle kiss upon her lips. "So are we going to eat now?" Ron asked, smiling at Hermione.

The four of them sat down and ate their dinner quietly. Hermione barely touched her food. She stood up, cleaned her plate then walked towards her bedroom. Ron looked between Harry and Ginny and mumbled good night before running after his girlfriend.

"So it's just you and me then Gin" said Harry

"Yeah I wonder what Ron and Hermione will get up to?" Ginny laughed

Harry tried to shake the mental picture out of his head, "I don't think I want to know Gin! They are probably paying 'chess'!"

"Thanks Harry! That's not something I want to think about"

Harry moved closer to Ginny and smiled "Maybe we should think about something else then"

"Like what Mr Potter?"

"Well I'm thinking of doing this" Harry smiled and began to tickle Ginny around her waist. She ran, laughing out of the kitchen and into the lounge room.

"Stop Harry, I'm really ticklish!" Ginny laughed then fell onto one of the lounges, pulling Harry down onto her. He leaned in began to kiss her again. Softly at first then more passionately. His tongue running along her lips, begging for entrance. Ginny bagan to move her hands under Harry's shirt and along his back. Being with Harry was like nothing she had never experienced. She had never felt so excited, scared, happy and protected from everything in her life. She didn't want it to end. Her desire for Harry was overpowering.

Harry pulled away and looked Ginny. He too felt his desire to be with Ginny was becoming overpowering. He stood up breathing heavily " I think we should stop"

"Oh" Harry heard disappointment in Ginny's voice. After what she had been through, he never expected her to be so eager.

"No I mean, don't you think we are moving too fast?"

Ginny frowned and sat up. She moved further away from Harry. Maybe he didn't really like her afterall Ginny thought. Why would he like her anyway, after what had happened on Christmas Eve. Harr noticed Ginny's frown.

"I mean I think I love you and I don't want to ruin what we might have by rushing into it, knowing how hard it will be for you and it will be my you know and I don't want you to regret it and-"

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You're babbling again" Ginny smiled and leant towards Harry and kissed him on his cheek. "So you think you love me?"

Harry's cheeked flushed "Yeah I do"

Ginny smiled warmly "I love you too Harry."

"Ok, now we have sorted that out, what do you want to do?"

Ginny quirked an eyebrow, "I don't know, maybe sleep?" Ginny asked

"Mmmm"

"Mind you we will end up sleeping together" Ginny smiled

"What?"

"I mean sleep in the same room considering Hermion and Ron will probably be playing 'chess' all night" Ginny laughed

"Oh yeah, right"

"Now Mr Potter, it's time to take me to your room"

"Why sure thing Miss Weasley"

Harry and Ginny walked up towards the boys room. Ginny turned her back while Harry changed into his boxers and climbed into his bed. Ginny turned back around, walked over to Harry's bed and kissed him on his cheek.

"Sweet dreams Harry"

"You too beautiful!"


	14. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 27: Sweet Dreams...

Ginny felt a coldness sweep across her body as she began to become aware of her surroundings. She opened her eyes slowly and realised that she was indeed in the Chamber of Secrets. She stood up and looked around the Chamber. She noticed a large decomposing Basilisk. Ginny searched the room for Harry when she heard footsteps. She nearly let out a small scream when she realised who joined her. Tom Riddle came out of the shadows and smiled at her.

"Tom!"

"Hello Ginny. It's so good to see you again. I do miss our little talks, don't you?" Tom replied

"Leave me alone Tom. You can't scare me or control me any more!"

"Can't I?"

Ginny realised that she was not just talking to the memory of Tom Riddle, but she was talking to Lord Voldemort himself.

"I see you have been busy Miss Weasley"

Ginny looked down at her stomach and realised that her belly had become bigger. We thought that she may of been 7 months pregnant.

Tom smiled at her "You know, no matter how much you want him to, he will never want you. Not really. You are only good enough for one thing and he turned that down earlier, didn't he?"

"You are lying Tom. You don't know!" Ginny yelled

"If you say so Ginny but tell me what was the real reason why he didn't want you tonight?"

"Well he um..." Ginny paused and thought to herself. He said he didn't want ruin what they might have by rushing into anything but was he really telling her the truth? In her heart she knew he would never lie about that. She hoped he wouldn't anyway.

"Hmmm, I rest my case. This baby will be mine and you won't be around to see her grow up" Tom's cruel high pitched laugh echoed through her ears. He then got a knife out and started to cut open Ginny's belly.

* * *

"NO TOM NO!"

Ginny woke up screaming. She felt a large pain running down her stomach. Clutching her belly, Ginny checked to make sure her dream wasn't real then sighed. She looked up and finally realised that Harry was standing over her.

"Gin, are you ok?"

"Oh thank Merlin!" Ginny hugged Harry tightly.

"What's wrong Gin?"

"Oh Harry I had a nightmare. I was in the Chamber of Secrets and Tom was there. He said, he said that he is going to take my baby!" Ginny cried into Harry's shoulder.

"Gin, I will never let him hurt you, never"

Ginny wrapped her arms completely around Harry's waist.

"Come on, you need to sleep" Harry said as he laid her down back onto her bed.

"No Harry, I don't want to be alone" Ginny pleaded. She out stretched her arms, grabbed Harry and pulled him towards her "Please Harry" Ginny pouted her lip.

Harry melted at the sight of Ginny. Her dream had obviously affected her. He climbed into her bed and wrapped his arms around her body. Harry felt one of Ginny's legs slide in between his legs, moving higher and higher up his thigh. Harry let out a small cough and looked into Ginny's eyes. He had never felt a hunger for one thing in his life. Harry thought about how this hunger could be eased. He shook the images out of his head and tried to think of something totally different.

"Dead kittens, dead kittens, dead kittens" Harry mumbled

"What?" Ginny asked, giggling.

"Nothing!"

Ginny smiled and snogged Harry. Her body rubbed against his with such a fiery he couldn't control himself. Harry grabbed her and rolled Ginny onto her her back, stradding her while he kissed her neck softly. Ginny let out a small moan of enjoyment as Harry moved his lips from her neck to her collar bone. Harry felt her skin warming. He looked up at Ginny who was biting her lip. He then moved his lips back to her neck, over her chin and back to her lips.

As much as Ginny was enjoying what was going on between her and Harry, she was feeling scared of what this was leading up to. Even though she started it, she knew that she had to stop it and soon. Ginny felt Harry's hands moving up her bare skin, towards her breasts.

"Ok Harry. I think we should stop" Harry looked up at Ginny, got off her and nodded.

"Sure Gin. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to"

Ginny smiled "I don't deserve you Harry"

"You deserve more then me Gin" said Harry and kissed her on her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her as she nozzled into his chest.

"No I don't Harry but thanks" Ginny replied. He truely is amazing, thought Ginny.


	15. Plans

Chapter 28: Plans...

Voldemort laughed as he watched Wormtail cry with pain. He bagan to pace up and down after he finished torturing Wormtail.

"My Lord, I am truely sorry for my failure, it will never happen again" Wormtail cried

"Failure is not acceptible Wormtail" Voldemort directd another Cruciatus curse towards Wormtail who screamed in agony. At that moment Bellatrix Lestrange walked into the room.

"You called for me, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked

"Yes, since Wormtail failed to capture the girl and she didn't seem to react as I planned to the dream," Voldemort paused and shuddered at what happened after he had invaded Ginny's dreams, "We must continue my plan and abduct the girl and we must do it soon"

"Forgive me my Lord but what is so important about the about this girl?"

"It is not the girl who is important but what she is carrying. It will be mine and we mustn't let Potter get a chance to change the genes." Lord Voldemort looked at Wormtail who was lying on the floor in the foetus position "Wormtail! Are you willing to redeem yourself and help with this plan?"

"Y-yes my Master. I am always willing to s-serve you" Wormtail wimpered

"Good!" Voldemort laughed cruely and sent Wormtail another Cruciatus curse one last time for reassurance.

* * *

Harry woke up early in the morning of Easter Sunday, drenched with sweat and his scar burning. He looked down at the blur of red that was spread across his chest. He untangled her arms from around his waist and sat up. Harry realised he had gone into Voldemorts mind again. He knew he should of practiced Occlumency before he went to sleep last night but that was the last thing on his mind. Even though he wanted to, he was glad that Ginny stopped him before they went any further. He didn't want it to be a moment of fleeting passion. He wanted it to be right. It had to be prefect, when they were both ready.

He then ressumed thinking about his dream while he got dressed. Harry wondered what Voldemort meant exactly by not wanting Harry to change the genes of the baby. He knew he had to tell someone about his dream but he also knew how everyone would react to the fast that he didn't clear his mind before sleeping. Once Harry was dressed he put on his glasses, ruffled his hair and walked back down to the kitchen. Not expecting anyone to be up and about so early in the morning, he was surpised to see Hermione already dressed and eating her breakfast.

"Hey Hermione! What are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same question Harry" Hermione replied

"Nightmare" Harry mumbled, "What about you?"

"Well I had a hard night and I couldn't sleep"

"I bet!"

"No Harry! It wasn't like that! Well not really" Hermione blushed

"I don't want to know!" Harry replied

"No Harry, I was worried about mum and dad. I hope that they are ok"

"As Ron said, they will be. So where are they going to stay once they are better?" Harry asked

"Mrs Weasey said that will stay here if they don't mind. It's safer here with all the members of the Order coming back and forth"

Harry laughed "Funny that. Since we have been here, I haven't seen any order members except the Weasleys"

"I guess they have been busy lately though with the attacks" Hermione replied

"About the attacks, I need to talk to you"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's just that I think Voldemort has a plan for Ginny"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well I had a dream last night..." Harry paused waiting for Hermione's response.

"A dream or did you get into his mind again?" Hermione asked sternly

"I know what you are going to say and I know I should of practiced occlumency before I went to bed but I had other things on my mind"

"Like a cute red head?" Hermione laughed

"Not saying a word!"

"Well are you going to tell me about this dream or not?"

"Ok.." Harry answered as he proceeded to tell her his dream and Voldemort's plans.


	16. Emerald

Chapter 29: Emerald...

Hermione looked at Harry pensievely as he explained to her his dream.

"So what do you think he means when he said that he didn't want me to change the babies genes" Harry asked

"Hmmm, I don't know. I mean it's impossible, isn't it? I think I should go to the library back at school and do some research. It might keep my mind busy" Hermione stood up "I think I might see if Ron is awake"

"Before you go, I've got another question for you"

"Sure Harry, what is it?"

Harry stood up, walked towards Hermione and removed a small, black rectangular box from his pocket and handed it to his friend. Hermione looked at Harry "What's this?"

"It's a present for Ginny" Harry smiled as Hermione opened the box and let out a small gasp.

In the box was a white gold necklace. It had a heart shaped pendant with a beautiful emerald in the middle of it.

"Oh Harry it's gorgesous! Ginny will love it!" Hermione squealed.

"Yeah I hope she does but that isn't what I was going to ask you. I was wondering if there was any way to put some kind of summoning charm on the necklace." Harry noticed Hermione cock an eyebrow,"I mean, if Ginny really needed me, she could hold onto it and maybe call my name and then I could find no matter where she is, sorta like the Death Mark tattooes."

"I think I know what you mean. Leave it with me and I might figure something out" Hermione smiled and closed the box "Now I'm going back to my room to wake Ron up, wish me luck!"

"Yeah, you'll need it!" Harry laughed

"Thanks!" Hermione replied sarcasticly then left the kitchen.

Harry's thought went back to his dream. He couldn't get his head around why Voldemort wanted Ginny's baby or the fact that he seemed so worried that Harry might change the babies genes. But how could he do such a thing when he didn't know how, thought Harry.

Then it dawned on him, Voldemort was in Ginny's dream too! She had told Harry that Tom wanted to take her baby. He stood up and walked back to his room. Harry smiled when he saw Ginny still sleeping peacefully. He sat on the side of her bed and stroked her hair softly. Ginny slowly stirred, opening her eyes carefully. She turned around and lost herself in a sea of emerald staring back at her.

"Good morning sunshine!" Ginny yawned

"Morning gorgesous! Happy Easter!" Harry kissed Ginny on the tip of her nose then gave her her easter egg.

"I've got you your egg in my room but I think I should wait until I know that it's safe to go in!" Ginny laughed

"Well I just saw Hermione in the kitchen so at least she is awake. She said that she was going to wake Ron up"

"I hope you wished her luck!"

"Actually I did!" Harry smiled, "So what do you have planned for today?"

"Don't know! All I can think of at the moment is breakfast!"

"That's right, typical Weasley!" Harry muttered

Ginny looked at Harry sideways, "What was that?"

"I didn't say a word!"

"Hmmm, by the way, are you ok?" Ginny asked

"Yeah Gin I'm fine, why?"

"I don't know, you just look sick"

Harry frowned "I've just had a lot on my mind"

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry on is jaw. She pulled back at smiled, "Come on let's go to the kitchen, I'm hungry!"


	17. If Looks could Kill!

Chapter 30: If Looks Could Kill...

Ginny and Harry walked into the kitchen to find a very tired looking Ron trying to eat his breakfast that Hermione must of made for him. With his head resting on his hand, Ron's arm finally give in and his face fell directly into his cereal. With his arms waving in the air and yelling a couple of choice words, Ron seems to of fully woken up. Ginny and Harry laughed at Ron's actions while Hermione just groaned at him.

"Well, I'm tired aren't I?" Ron replied to Hermione

"Yeah I wonder why" Harry laughed

Hermione then turned to Harry and gave him a look that could kill. She then turned to Ginny who was beginning to make herself some breakfast "Ginny, you shouldn't be doing that! Take a seat and I'll fix you some breakfast"

"Hermione! You are starting to sound like mum! But I still won't say no to some breakfast if you are going to make it!" Ginny replied

"Yeah Hermione I'll have some too! When I was here earlier all I had was some juice!" said Harry.

"I'm not your house elf Harry, you can get it yourself!" Hermione glared at Harry

"Ok, Ok Hermione! I just thought since you already made some breakfast for Ron and now you are making some for Ginny, I thought you might of been nice enough to make some for me!"

"Well for your information Harry, Ron is my boyfriend who was too tired to get his own and Mrs Weasley made me promise to her that I would look after Ginny while she is away. Now sit down and stop whinging and I will get you some breakfast too!"

Ron snorted at Hermione then turned to Ginny and whispered to her, "That's my girl!". Ginny simply laughed at that comment and then began to eat her breakfast that Hermione had placed in front of her.

"So, what's the plan for the day?" asked Harry

Ron turned to face his best friend, "I don't know, maybe some Wizard's Chess?"

Harry and Ginny turned to look at each other and doubled over with laughter. Ron looked at Hermione and shrugged. He then turned back to Harry and Ginny, "What's so funny you two?" asked Ron

Ginny, clasping her belly and tried to control herself, "Nothing, nothing. It'd just that if you and Hermione are going to be playing chess, I hope you do it with the doors locked and a silencing charm!"

Harry laughed even harder at that statement. Ron still looked confused "What do you mean? I don't yell or anything while I play chess!"

It was now Harry's time to try and control himself while Ginny laughed so hard, she nearly fell off her chair "Not that we know of!"

"Harry! Ginny! That's enough! Stop acting like 5 year olds!" Hermione threw both Ginny and Harry another look. Harry and Ginny slowly stopped laughing and ressumed eating their breakfast in silence.

After breakfast, Harry and Ron decided to play the real Wizard's Chess while Ginny was watching over them, whispering hints to Harry. Hermione sat beside Ron, reading a book about parenting that Mrs Weasley had left on Ginny's bed with a note stating to Ginny that she wanted her to at least read a bit of it while she was here. After two games of Wizard's Chess and one game of Exploding Snap, they were all startled to hear a loud "POP" coming from the hallway then an even louder crashing noise.

"Tonks!" All four of them replied together.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny came out on the lounge room to find Tonks putting the umbrellas back into the stand. "Ruddy thing! I always knock this down! Wotcher guys, just dropped by to see how you are." Tonks said cheerfully

"Hey Tonks, been busy?" Ginny asked

Tonks who was sporting long thick orange hair, looked at Ginny for the first time " Fairly busy. So how are you?"

"Fine Tonks, why?"

"It's just that your mum is worried about you. She asked me to check up on all of you. To make sure everyone isn't getting up to any mischief" Tonks looked at each of them and smiled.

"And why would mum send you, an auror, to check up on us?" Ginny demanded

"Ok, I'm caught out! Well, I was bored and I volunteered! Anyhow, I wanted to see if you are OK Ginny"

"Mum told you, didn't you? She can never keep a secret can she!" Ginny replied pacing up and down.

Tonks went over to Ginny and gave her a hug "Don't worry, I won't say a thing! Anyhow, do you guys have any chocolate? I'm starving!"

Hermione handed Tonks some chocolate as they all went back to into the lounge room and sat back into their usual chairs. Tonks turned to Hermione "So your mum and dad will be able to stay here once you are back at school"

"Can I see them?" Hermione asked

Tonks looked towards Ginny and Harry and shook her head, "No yet, it's too risky!" Hermione nodded back to Tonks "Well, better get going, heaps of work! Be good and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Tonks smiled at everyone and left with another loud "POP!"


	18. Towels and Terror

Chapter 31: Towels and Terror...

Ginny felt the day go past quickly. Not only did they have fleeting visits from Order members, but all four of them were having fun just by themselves. After dinner, Ginny decided to have bath before going off to bed. Letting the water and the scent of the bubbles flow over her, her mind drifted back to school. As much as she loved Hogwarts, she was frightened to return. Ginny was scared to face Dean again. She hadn't seen him since Christmas. For so long Ginny had dreaded the moment she would have to face the one person who put her in the situation she was in. Ginny didn't know how she would react once she saw him.

Her thoughts then turned from Dean to Harry. Ginny was amazed at how understanding he was about everything. Harry had so much on his plate now yet he seemed to be more worried about her. He was truely the most caring person she could ever come across, thought Ginny.

Ginny pulled the plug out of the bath, steped onto the mat and wraped he towel around herself. With her hair driping wet and her body covered only with a towel, Ginny walked back to her bedroom only to find that when she reached the room, that her and Hermione shared, it was locked. Ginny felt like yelling every profanity that she could think of at the occupants of the room but she assumed there would also be a silencing charm around the room as well as a locking charm so no matter what she yelled, they wouldn't hear her.

She then turned back around in a huff and literally ran into Harry, knocking him to the floor. "Oh, sorry Harry!" Ginny apologised

Harry laughed as he got back to hs feet "That's OK. So, what's wrong?" Harry was trying really hard not to look down at Ginny's towel which was slowly sliding down. Ginny pulled her towel back up, griping it tighter around her chest. "Well I'm guessing that my ruddy brother is in there 'comforting' Hermione again" Ginny replied crossly

"I think so, he's not downstairs anyway. Come on, I think I might have something you can wear"

Harry walked Ginny back to his room and found her a long t-shirt she could wear as a nightie and a pair of shorts. He left the room while she got dressed and came back in when Ginny said she was done. Harry walked in the room to see Ginny standing in the middle of the room, fiddling with the hem of her 'nightie'. Harry had never seen something so beautiful in his life. He felt that he could look at her for the rest of his days.

He smiled softly at his girlfriend, "You look good!" Harry simply explained.

Ginny frowned.

"No really, you'd look beautiful in anything!" said Harry.

Ginny turned her back to Harry and got into her bed, covering her whole body.

"What?" Harry paused, clearly confused, "WHAT?"

Ginny turned back towards Harry "I'd rather if you didn't lie to me Harry" Ginny replied, turning once again to face the wall.

Harry sat on the side of her bed and placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently. "Gin, I was telling the truth. You are beautiful, strong, independent and powerful and all of these things make me love you even more. Even your stubborn, fiery and moody sides!" Ginny tried to not laugh but she couldn't help herself s she let out a small giggle. She then turned her face to look into Harry's eyes "Gin, you are also really cute when you are angry!" Harry finished

"Harry, I-"

"Gin, don't worry. I love you no matter what. Now go to sleep Miss Weasley and don't have any more nightmares" Harry kissed Ginny softly upon her lips

Ginny felt the familiar cold floor of the Chamber. She stood up and looked for Tom Riddle.

"TOM! I know you are here. Let's get this over and done with. I haven't got all night!"

She turned when she heard movement. Expecting to see Tom walking slowly out of the shadows, she was surprised to see Harry stumbling towards her. He was covered in blood around his mid-section. Harry got a couple of steps out of the shadows then fell to the ground. Ginny ran to Harry and craddled him in her arms.

"Harry! Oh Harry! Wake up! I need you!" Ginny said as she shook his shoulders.

"Harry, stay with me! Please don't go!" Ginny muttered desperately.

Ginny looked down at Harry, tears streaming down her cheeks. Harry began to stir slowly, his eyes blinking steadily.

"Oh Harry thank Merlin! I was so scared"

Harry smiled at her and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed down then stoped. Ginny shook Harry harder.

"No Harry! You can't go! Not like this! I won't let you! Please Harry, stay with me! I love you!" Ginny pleaded, craddling his head in her chest. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. Her whole body began to shake uncontrolably. Ginny then turned her head back towards the shadows when she heard a cold, high pitched laugh.

Ginny sat up quickly, her body was shaking with terror and drenched with sweat. Still crying, she got out of her bed and crawled into Harry's, feeling along his stomach and checking his pulse to see if Harry was fine.

"Ar Gin, what are you doing?" Harry groaned.

"I had another nightmare Harry"

"In the Chamber?" Harry asked

"Yeah" Ginny replied

"What happened?"

"You, you...di-" Ginny's words stuck in the back of her throat.

"It's OK Gin. It was just a dream" replied Harry

Still scared, Ginny cried softly,"Harry, hold me!"

He wraped his arms around Ginny as she drifted to sleep.


	19. Early Arrivals

Chapter 32: Early arrivals...

"HARRY! GINNY! WAKE UP! MRS WEASLEY IS HERE!" Hermione yelled shaking them both.

"What...?" Harry asked grogingly

"Mrs Weasley, she arrived early! Now get up both of you!" Hermione replied

"Ok, ok Hermione we are up!" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes

"Quick Ginny, go to our room and get changed."

Ginny got out of the bed and began to walk out of Harry's room then turned and looked at Hermione, "Where's Ron because I don't want to go into my room and see my brother getting changed-" Ginny stoped then shook her head in disgust

"Don't worry Ginny, he's in the shower" Hermione watched Ginny as she ran back to her room then she turned back to Harry and noticed he was smiling while he watched Ginny leave the room. Hermione frowned.

"What have I done now?" Harry asked

"Please be careful Harry. She's been through a lot this year"

Harry laughed "I'm getting the talk from you too. If I didn't know any better I would think I was some serial dater who's whole aim in life was to break girls hearts!"

"I don't mean it like that Harry. I just want you to really think about your decisions"

"HA! You should talk!"

"And what are you implying Harry James Potter?" Hermione replied sternly

"I mean here you are telling me to be careful and you and Ron are, what did we call it... oh that's right "playing chess" every night!"

"HARRY! It's not like that!" said Hermione, trying to look convincing.

"Hmmm, if you say so!" Harry laughed, "Anyhow, Ginny had another nightmare last night that really upset her"

"Really? What do you mean another nightmare?" Hermione asked

"Well, you know how I told you about the dream I had the night before?"

"Yeah?"

"You see, just before my dream Ginny had one with Tom in the Chamber. He told her that he was going to take her baby"

"Oh Harry that's horrible! We should tell Dumbledore!"

"I know Hermione but wait one moment" Hermione nodded for Harry to continue "Anyhow, Ginny said that last night she had another but Tom wasn't there, I was"

"And?"

"Well she was too upset to say it but I think I died in it"

"Oh"

"What do you mean oh?" Harry asked

"I mean I should talk to Ginny about this" Hermione sat on the edge of Harry's bed thinking for a moment before turning towards Harry "I think you should get dressed before Mrs Weasley comes in and tries to wake you up!"

Harry closed the door after Hermione left and changed into a pair of jeans and a navy t-shirt that Dudley used to fit into when he was 11. He then made his way down to the kitchen.

"Oh Harry dear, you're up! I hope you are feeling hungry because I have made a lot of breakfast"

Harry smiled at Mrs Weasley and took a seat beside Ginny, giving her knee a quick squeeze before starting on his breakfast that Mrs Weasley had just placed in front of him.

"I have to say I'm impressed that all four of you are up and about. I was truely dreading waking waking you all up. I mean if you two," Mrs Weasley glanced quickly at Harry and Hermione, "are even half as hard to wake in the morning as Ginny and Ron then I think I might of needed some help!" Mrs Weasley chirped

Ginny smiled at Harry and rubbed the inside of his thigh. Harry turned to Ginny and whispered in her ear, "We were lucky Hermione woke us up. I wouldn't of liked being woken up to your mother screaming at me!" Ginny nodded.

"Um Mrs Weasley, I don't mean to be rude but what are you here so early? I mean you said you would be back tonight" Hermione asked

"I did dear but since it was quiet on the front line, I thought I would get you four ready to go back to school. So once you are all feed, I want you all to go upstairs and pack. I want you all to be back at school by 10am!" Mrs Weasley smiled before she continued eating her own breakfast.


	20. Potions and Punch ups

Chapter 33: Potions and Punch ups...

At quarter to 10 Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were standing by the fire waiting to go back to Hogwarts. After a lot of hugs, kisses and warnings from Mrs Weasley, they were ready to go. Ron left first then Hermione followed after him. Harry gave Mrs Weasley a nod before leaving to go back to Hogwarts. As Ginny walked towards the fireplace, Mrs Weasley called after her "Wait sweet heart, I need to give you something"

"Sure mum, what is it?" Ginny asked as shewalked back toher mother

"I need you to take this potion before you go to school. It will hide your belly as you grow." Mrs Weasley smiled caringly at her daughter, "Don't worry dear, it won't harm the baby. Now I need you to look after yourself while you are back at school. Please don't do anything rash. If you have any probelms, please see Professor Dumbledore. And be careful of who you trust."

"Don't worry mum, I'll be fine!"

"I mean it Ginny, just be careful. I couldn't bear to see you hurt." Mrs Weasley sniffed

"Mum! It's ok. Everything will be fine"

Mrs Weasley tried to put on a brave smile for her daughter "Of course you will be! Now drink up!"

Ginny drank every drop of the potion and looked down at her stomach. She noticed that it began to shrink. Ginny let out a small gasp as her stomach became flat. She touched her belly and noticed that even though her clothes felt loose upon her skin, she could still feel her baby bump. Ginny looked up at her mother, confused. "What happened?"

"It did exactly what it was meant to, it is kind of like a concealment charm. It will last until the end of your pregnancy. As you grow, your belly will still look the same. You will even be able to fix into your school robes."

"But I can still feel my bump!"

"Of course you can Ginny dear. It's so when you have a check up with Madam Pomfrey, she can still feel how you are progressing. Now please don't stand around and stroke your stomach, people will think you are going mad."

"Thanks mum" Ginny smiled then gave her mum a large hug

"Now get going and please look after yourself"

Ginny nodded and walked into the fireplace. She waved her mother goodbye before grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"I love you Ginny!" Mrs Weasley called

"I love you too mum" Ginny called back, "Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts!"

Ginny felt sick as she travelled back to Hogwarts. Ginny walked out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office after her trip through the floo network and sat down on the nearest chair. After a coupleof minutes with her head between her legs as she tries to compose herself, she looked up to see Harry and Professor Dumbledore standing over her.

"Are you ok Miss Weasley?" Professor Dumbledore asked

"Yeah I'm fine now thanks" Ginny replied

"You sure Gin, you look different" said Harry

"Yeah Harry, I'm ok. Can we go now sir?"

"Of course Miss Weasley. You may leave" Professor replied as he walked back to his desk.

Harry and Ginny left Dumbledore's office and Ginny grabbed onto Harry arm as they approached the Gryffindor common room "What's wrong Ginny?"

"Harry I need to tell you something before you go in. Dean is coming back to school" Ginny said apprensively

"WHAT? WHY?"

"It doesn't matter why, I just wanted to warn you before-" Ginny stoped when she heard her brother yelling "Shit!"

Ginny ran towards the portrait of the Fat lady yelling the password quickly and stoped as she entered the common room. Ron was yelling at Dean who was bleeding from a cut above his head and he was cowering in a corner. Hermione was trying very hard to keep Ron from completely killing Dean.

"No Hermione, I'm going to make him suffer for what he did to Ginny."

"You'll get expelled!" Hermione pleaded

"I don't care any more Hermione! How dare he think that I would just forgive him and we can be friends again!"

Ginny stepped in front of Ron to calm him down "Please Ron, stop it"

Ron frowned at her "But Ginny, he was the one who..."

"Just stop it Ron" Ron nodded but he didn't stop watching Dean.

Harry came into the common room and looked back and forth from Ron, Ginny and Dean. He had a small grin on his face as he realised what had just happened. "You right Ron?"

Ron laughed at Harry "Yeah I'm feeling a lot better actually!"

Hermione turned when se heard the common room door open once again and gasped when she saw who had entered the room.

"What has been going on here?" Professor MacGonagall said sternly

"Well um..." Hermione stuttered

"I do not want to hear any poor excuses Miss Granger. I know that Ron and Dean have been fighting. I am disgusted in the both of you! I would think that Gryffindors are above petty muggle fighting! Both on you shall receive a weeks worth of detentions. I will let you know when your detentions will be. Thomas follow me!" Professor MacGonagall walked back out of the room.

Ron, who was still angry at the fact that Dean had returned to Hogwarts, stormed out of the common room with Hermione following him. Ginny sighed and sat down at her usual chair near the fireplace. Harry sat beside Ginny and embraced her. Harry turned and looked at his girlfriend "Why did you stop Ron?" Harry asked

"I don't want him to think that having a punch up with Dean would make him feel better about himself"

"But.."

"And I didn't want him to get into more trouble" Ginny added

"Don't you want to see Dean suffer?" Harry replied

"Well yes...and no"

Harry looked at her confused, "I don't think I'll ever understand the logic of girls"

"Good! That's how it should be." Ginny finished then placed a soft kiss on Harry's cheek.

* * *

After lunch, Ginny and Harry decided to go for a walk around the lake but was stoped by Dean. "What do you want Thomas?" Harry hissed

"I um, just need to talk to Ginny alone if that is ok" Dean replied

"It's not Thomas. If you have something to say to her, you can say it in front of me." Harry replied and grabbed onto Ginny's hand

"Er, ok then" Dean looked at Ginny, "Well I just want to apologise to you for what happened on Christmas Eve. I could see what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself. While I was in Durmstrang," Dean paused, let out a shudder and then tried to compose himself, "I had a lot of time to think about how horrible it must of been for you. If I could go back, I would try and change what happened but I can't. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am."

"Thanks Dean." Ginny simply replied. Harry looked at Ginny amazed.

"I really mean it Ginny, I'm truely sorry" Dean added

"I know." Ginny turned to Harry "Now I have to go to the toilet. I shouldn't be too long"

Harry nodded and watched her as she walked away. He turned back and saw Dean start to leave "Wait Thomas, don't go too far." Harry grabbed Dean by the neckline of his shirt and pulled him into a deseted corridor, "Now if you go near Ginny or look at her or even think impure thoughts about her, I will personally make sure you can never be able to have kids! I'm sure Ginny's brothers would also like to get their hands onto you as well"

"Harry, I never meant-"

"I don't care Thomas, just stay away from her. is that clear?"

"Crystal" Dean answered "Can I go now?"

"Yeah" Harry let go of Dean's shirt and went back to wait by the bathroom for Ginny.


	21. Jinkies!

Chapter 34: Jinkies!

(Early June. Nearly 6 months. Saturday)

Ginny woke up in a cold sweat after her usual nightmare. She wasn't getting much sleep lately. With the dreams about Riddle, her school work and her backaches, she wasn't getting much sleep. Ginny barely got to see Harry anymore either with his NEWTS coming up soon. Even though she saw him everyday, they never really had any time to be together. She missed him, so very much. Ginny got out of bed slowly and rubbed her back. Her hands then moved to her stomach which to her surprise still didn't seem as big as she expected to be though it was enough that if anyone saw her rubbing her belly, they would think that she is going insane. Ginny was glad that the whispering behind her back had lessoned, she still overheard other girls talking about her. Some girls thought that Ginny had had an abortion during her Easter break.

A week after Easter, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil pulled Ginny aside and straight out asked her if she had went away during the Easter break to do such a thing. Ginny was shocked at their bluntness. "Of course not"Ginny replied coldly

"So you are still pregnant?" Lavender asked

"WHAT? Do I look pregnant?" Ginny hissed back

"No but you could still be in the early stages right?" Parvati turned from Ginny to Lavender. Lavender just nodded her head

"Well, you can just judge for yourselves now can't you!" Ginny then stormed out of the room and went to the Room of Requirement to cry. She always felt strangily relaxed in there. Since Dean had came back, Ginny didn't feel comfortable in the common room with him. She knew that it wasn't truely his fault and that he honestly felt back about his actions, but she still didn't trust him.

* * *

After Ginny got changed, she walked up to the Great Hall to have breakfast. She took her usual position and waited for Harry, Hermione and Ron. Thirty minutes had came and gone and Ginny began to wonder where they were. She decided to eat her breakfast slowly then if they haven't turned up by the time she finished, she would go looking for them. Another thirty minutes passed as she slowly finished her food. Ginny, now worried about where they all could be, shebegan to walk back to the common room. She stepped into the threshold of the common room only to see Dean and Colin Creevey sitting at different ends of the room. Colin turned around and smiled at her. This slightly unnerved Ginny but she put it down to what had happened to her on Christmas Eve. Colin ran up to Ginny and gave her a big hug. Ginny stepped away from him and looked at him scepticly. "What was that for?" Ginny said shakingly

"What? Can't I give my friend a hug?" Colin smiled

Ginny glanced at Dean then looked back at Colin. There was something different about Colin's behavior. The way he was looking at her made her feel queasy. Ginny stepped away from him and felt the wall against her back. "Please don't Colin or I'll have to do something that you wouldn't like"

"Like what Ginny? Colin replied as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He then grabbed her head and kissed her. One hand then moved from her head and down her body and rested near her hip. Ginny strugged against him but Colin seemed to have gained a lot of power all of a sudden.

A familiar feeling started from behind her eyes, a burning feeling. It was a mixture between fear and anger. Before she knew what she was doing she felt her knee lift from the ground and connect with Colin's crutch. Ginny then felt someone grab her then pull her out of the common room. She turned her head to see that was Dean who pulled her away from Colin. He then let go of her when they were a far enough distance but he was still looking at her stomach were his hand had just rested a moment ago.

"What the hell is going on?" Ginny yelled

"I don't know but I don't think you should be alone with anyone at the moment" Dean replied

Ginny began to walk away from him, her whole body shaking from fear."Well that's pretty rich coming from you!"

"I mean it, I think someone is trying to hurt you. That must be the reason why I," Dean paused at that moment, he had a sad look on his face, a look that told Ginny that he felt sick after what happened at Christmas. Ginny looked at him and nodded for him to continue, "you know and why Colin tried to attack you just then."

"Yeah, that would be right" Ginny replied simply

"Look Ginny, if I was you, I wouldn't be alone and I wouldn't trust just anyone"

Ginny laughed at this comment, "What you think that after what has happened to me over the years, that it is easy for me to trust people?"

"No I mean, something is going on, something big. I wouldn't trust anyone! Ask everyone you know questions that only they would know. Then you would know if it is them or someone who is controlling them"

"And this is coming from you? How do I know I should trust you?"

Dean shook his head "I know I wouldn't trust myself. Please just run until you find Hermione or Ron or Harry and maybe they can help, just make sure it is really them"

"Thanks Dean" Ginny then turned and began to run but stopped when she heard her name being called. "What is it Dean?"

"Is it mine?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Ginny stuttered

"You know what I'm talking about Ginny I felt your stomach, it kicked" Dean replied

"Oh" Ginny looked down at the ground.

"Well, is it mine?" Dean repeated

"Sorry to disappoint you but no it's not! It's Harry's!" Ginny blurted out. She didn't know why she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Dean sighed

Ginny's eyes burned again with the repressed anger that had built up over the months. She closed her eyes again to hide her frustrations then replied back to him, "Yeah I'm glad it's not yours either! Now I have to go and I trust that you will not let the whole world know about this?"

Dean nodded then turned back towards the common room. Ginny ran towards the Room of Requirement to find Hermione standing just outside the door "Hermione! Thank Merlin! I was looking for you!" Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug then stepped away from her. "Quick, tell me something that only I would know about you"

"What?"

"Please Hermione, just do it!"

Hermione thought for a moment and smiled "Know I know this will make you cringe but your brother and I were playing "chess" quite often during the Easter break and-"

"Ok Hermione, I get the drift, I know it is you now can we go into the Room of Requirement to talk?" Ginny asked

Hermione stepped in front of the door and shook her head "No Ginny, lets go for a walk. It's such a beautiful day outside, we should be out and enjoying it!"

Ginny was dragged outside by Hermione "What are you doing? Where are we going? Where is Harry and Ron? Why are you acting so weird?" Ginny asked quickly

"I'm taking you for a walk, and we are going to sit by the lake, and Ron and Harry are busy studying in the Room of Requirement so that is why we can't go in there and I'm not acting weird! So tell me what happened to make you all sceptical of me?"

The two girls sat down by the lake and dangled their naked feet into te water. Ginny then procedded to tell Hermione what happened but was interrupted once she got to the part about Dean "What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"No Hermione, he was the one who pulled me out of there!"

"Really?" Hermione asked pensively

"Yeah. He warned me not to trust anyone, especially himself. Oh and he knows"

"What do you mean, he knows? You look like you did before!"

"Well he grabbed me by the waist and he felt my stomach"

"Oh shit!"

"Hermione! I can't believe you swore!" Ginny said amazed by Hermione's cursing.

"What else could I have said? Jinkies?" Hermione replied (author note: Jinkies is something I used to say all the time. I got it from Scooby Doo!)

"What?"

"Never mind. So did you tell him?" Hermione asked

Ginny shook her head "No, I told him that the baby was Harry's"

"What did you do that for?"

"I don't know, it just came out. I know I should of told him but I couldn't!" Ginny began to sob

"It's ok Ginny. Don't worry about it. Everything should be fine" Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug and comforted her

Ginny lifted up her head after a couple of moment and looked at her friend "So what is Harry and Ron really doing?"

"What do you mean Ginny? I told you, they are studying"

"Don't make me laugh Hermione, they wouldn't be studying in the Room of Requirement, nor would they be doing it without you looking over their shoulders. I know Ron and Harry better then that!"

Hermione laughed, "Ok it was going to be a surprise for you but that is all I can say!" Hermione said finally

"Wow! A surprise for me?" Ginny asked

"Yes Ginny but you have to wait for tonight to get it!"

Ginny smiled to herself, thinking of what Harry could possibly do for her that would be a surprise.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I had a bit of writers block and I have been very busy at the momentbut I'm over that at the moment! I also hope that the length of my chapters are improving. I wasn't planning on putting so much in that chapter but I thought it did need a bit more depth. Oh and a big sorry for any Colin fans out there but it needed to be done. It's starting to get exciting now. YAY! 


	22. The Room of Requirement

This chapter has a lot of "fluff" in it so I thought I would warn you. This chapter had a lot more in itbutI decided to split it into two parts because I didn't have anytime.I will hopefully put the next half up asap.

* * *

Chapter 35: The Room of Requirement

Hermione tried to keep Ginny busy for the rest of the day which had become quite a hard job. After what had happened earlier in the common room, Hermione thought that it would be safer to stay out in the open where both teachers and students could see them. Hermione thought that no one would be game to try anything in the front of so many witnesses.

At 6pm Ginny and Hermione walked back to the castle and headed towards the Room of Requirement. On the way back to the castle, Ginny felt many pairs of eyes watching her intently. This made Ginny feel very uncomfortable. She felt that something was up but she couldn't put her finger on what. The girls reached the Room of Requirement to find Ron and Harry stepping out of it.

"Finally! Where did you take her, America?" Ron ased Hermione

"I assumed that you two needed a while to set up" Hermione retorted

"We did!" Harry answered. He looked at Ginny who seemed confused. He directed a smile towards Ginny as he noticed her vivid red hair shining from the sunlight that streamed through from a near by window.

"So, are we going now? I'm hungry! Now have fun you two but not too much. Remember Harry, that's my little sister you have there" Ron said

"What, you're leaving?" Ginny turned to Hermione

"Yeah we are, the surprise was meant just for you" Hermione replied

"Oh ok. But can you wait a minute, I need to ask Harry something"

"Do we have to?" Ron whinged

Hermione turned to Ron and shook her head, "It will only take a moment Ronald so stop acting like a child!" Hermione then turned towards Ginny and mouthed "go ahead"

Ginny nodded and faced Harry "Ok Harry, can you tell me something that only you would know"

Harry thought for a moment and smiled. He knew he couldn't say anything too much while Ron was present so he said the first decent thing that popped into his mind, "Um, after you told me about the baby, I told you that I like the name Daniel Sirius Potter"

Before Harry knew it, he was blinded by a mass of red hair that he was admiring just a few minutes ago.

"I knew it was you!" Ginny squealed then pecked him on his cheek.

"So can we go now?" Ron asked

Giny pulled away from Harry and nodded to Ron and Hermione.

"Ok then, have a good evening you two and remember Harry, behave!" Ron then grabbed Hermione's hand and proceeded towards the Great Hall.

Once Ron and Hermione left, Harry bowed and opened the door for Ginny, "After you madam"

"Oh why thank you dear sir" Ginny giggled and walked into the room. She was amazed as she stepped into what looked like a large restaurant. Ginny noticed that there was a house elf standing in the corner of the "restaurant" in a little waiter outfit. He had several of knitted beanies on top of his head and mismatched socks. He nearly skipped over to her then bowed so low that his nose was touching the ground "Welcome Master Harry sir and Miss Wheezy. Come in and sit. Dobby will get you anything you need". Dobby directed them to a table near the fire.

"Thank you very much Dobby" Ginny replied as he pulled a chair out for her.

"Dobby is here to serve" Dobby answered then grinned at Harry "Now would you like a drink Miss Wheezy?"

"Oh yes please" Ginny smiled as she watched the house elf walk out of the room and into the 'kitchen'

"So what do you think?" Harry asked

"I think it's amazing but why have you done all of this?"

"Well I just wanted to do something special for you" Harry replied

"But why?" Ginny asked again

"Well if you don't want to, we can go back to the common room-" Harry stood up

"Don't be so daft Harry! I think this is wonderful!" Ginny smiled

Dobby came back and presented them with two chilled butterbeers and some glasses. He then bowed once more and left the room once again.

"So is this what you have been doing all day?" Ginny asked

"Well the setting up only took me a couple of minutes, the rest of the time was spent romancing all my other women!" Harry replied sarcasticly

"Oh that's sweet Harry! And you left the best for last?" Ginny laughed

Harry sent Ginny an evil grin, "no you're the worst!"

"You mean horrible boy!"Ginny laughed, slapping him playfully on his arm.

"But you love me for it, don't you!" Harry smiled

"Only because I have to" Ginny bit her lip before taking a sip of her butterbeer

"If you keep this up I won't give you your present"

"Present? But it's not my birthday"

Harry laughed at that statement, "I know but I just wanted to get you a little something"

"Why? What have you done?" Ginny asked

"Always the cynic! Can't I just get you something for no reason?"

"Ok, if you want to" Ginny giggled

"Well now since that is cleared up, do you want something to eat?" Harry asked

"What about my present?"

Harry laughed and lent over the table and kissed her gently on her forehead, "After we eat and only if you are good"

"Not fair Potter!"

"It happens Miss Weasley!"

Harry smiled at Ginny and began to drink his butterbeer...

* * *

As Ginny was finishing the last pieces of her dessert, Harry leaned back on his chair and watched her finish. Ginny looked up and saw that he had a small bit of chocolate on the side of his face. She tried to hide a giggle that came from her mouth.

"What?" Harry asked

"Hmmm, nothing Harry"

"Have I got something on my face?"

"Ummm, yeah just a bit" Ginny grinned

Harry wiped his face but completely missed the chocolate "Have I got it?" he asked

Ginny smiled and walked over to Harry and licked the chocolate from the side of his face. Harry looked stunned as she slowly began to kiss him gently on his lips, running her tongue along his lips. She looked at him then smiled "Mmmmm,...Got it!" then walked back to her chair.

Dobby then appeared and began to clear the table, "is there anything else that you need Harry sir?"

"No thanks Dobby, you have been great" Harry replied

"Dobby is always willing to help Harry Potter" Dobby bowed for the last time then disappeared with a small pop.

Harry stood up and took Ginny to a lounge that was near the fireplace. He got a small black box from out of his pocket.

"Is that for me?" Ginny asked innocently

"I don't know if you have been good enough" Harry teased

"I have been good Mr Potter! Really I have!" Ginny giggled

Harry smiled and handed her the box. Ginny opened it and gasped as she saw the necklace "It's beautiful Harry" Ginny hugged Harry, "but you didn't need to get me this"

"Well I wanted to, anyway it's got a dual purpose"

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione and I have been working on it since Easter. It has a kind of charm on it so if you ever need me all you have to do is hold the emerald and say my name and I will be there"

"Thanks again Harry" Ginny replied and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Ginny began to run her fingers through Harry's hair as she increased the intensity of the kiss. She laid herself down onto the lounge and pulled Harry down on top on her as he started to suck her collar bone gently. Ginny moved one of her hands from Harry's hair to under his shirt then slowly moved from his back to his hip, under his trousers. Ginny thought for a moment and suddenly a four poster bed appeared on the other side of the room. Harry pulled his head up and looked into Ginny's eyes "Are you sure? I don't want to push you if you don't feel ready" Harry asked

Ginny smiled and kissed him softly on his cheek "I've never been so sure of anything in my life. You don't know how much you mean to me. You've been there for me even when you didn't know why. You've never judged me and all you have done is been supportive. I love you Harry James Potter"

"I love you more Ginevra Molly Weasley and I always will" Harry replied...

* * *

More of this chapterto come soon I promise! 


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! Look, I'm really sorry but I've had a lot of trouble with the next chapter. I have the other chapters written but this chapter (which is mostly a sex scene) is giving me probelms. So, if anyone is either willing to help me or think that I should just skip it, please let me know. I wanted to finish this before the 16th so I would love everyone suggestions asap! Thank you!

Always,

Zoe

My email address is on my profile.


	24. Bedrooms and Portkeys

Chapter 36 : Bedrooms and Portkeys...

Ginny sat up and took Harry's hand. Smiling mischievously, she pulled him towards the bed. Ginny laid herself down upon the bed and bit her lip. Harry crawled onto the bed and towards Ginny, resting in between her legs. He continued where he left off by sucking her collar bone. Ginny moaned quietly as her hands moved slowly up his bare skin. Harry then sat up slowly looking deeply into Ginnys wanton eyes. They both smiled lovingly at each other. Ginny reached out her hand and started to gingerly lift Harrys shirt to untuck it. He unbuttoned the top buttons and dispensed of the rest quickly.

He looked into Ginny's eyes then began to kiss her neck and then moving sensually up to her chin then to her lips. Chills ran down Ginny's spine as Harry moved in to kiss her more feverishly, pushing his body against hers. Harry then began to unbutton her blouse slowly and kissed her gently upon her bare skin, absorbing every little detail of her body.

Ginny smiled at him, her brown eyes darting between his green. She and rolled Harry onto his back, straddling his hips. Her soft red hair hanging loosly around her face and just tickling Harry's bare chest. Harry gracefully lifted his hand to softly cup one of her beautiful breasts through the lacey fabric of her bra. She let out a soft moan of pleasure as he massaged the softness under his hand. She unclasped her bra and slowly removed it. Harry admired her for a moment before rolling her onto her back. Harry continued to kiss her on her neck, cupping her breast in his right hand. Noticing that Ginny was shaking, Harry sat up and looked at her, "Are you ok?" conserned rampent in his voice.

"Yeah, I think" Ginny replied softly.

"If you want me to stop-"

"No Harry" Ginny smiled "I want this"

"Is it safe, I mean for the baby?" Harry asked

"Yeah, I was reading about it in the book that mum leant me"

Harry nodded, "Ginny I want this too. But only if you're completely sure" She looked up into his vibrant green eyes once more and said everything he needed to hear with the look in those eyes of hers.

Harry kicked off his shoes and socks. He then removed Ginny's shoes and socks and then climbed back to rest between Ginny's thighs, "Now where was I? Oh, I remember" He waggled his brows at her and got the desired affect of a suddle giggle from her.

Ginny kissed Harry passionately as she ran her hands through his hair. She then rolled Harry over and began to unzip Harry's jeans.

* * *

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night from something different. It was like a stabbing in her lower abdomen that throbbed for a moment then slowly went away. She assumed it must of been a brackston hick. Rolling over, she smiled at Harry who was sleeping peacefully beside her. Ginny bent over Harry and checked his watch. 4:08am. Ginny frowned and removed the sheets from her body. She felt that she might of gotten in trouble if anyone realised what had happened between herself and Harry and that she should sleep in her own bed for the rest of the night. Ginny got dressed then wrote a letter to Harry explaining why she left so early then she placed the letter on her pillow. Ginny picked up the necklace that Harry had given her and fastened it around her neck. Before leaveing, she gently placed a soft kiss upon his forehead.

Walking dazingly towards the common room, it took Ginny a long time to realise that she was being followed. She turned around to find Colin smiling back at her.

"Hello Ginny, what are you doing wondering around at night?" Colin asked

Startled, Ginny replied "I fell asleep in the Room of Requirement"

"The where?"

Ginny looked at him sceptically. The real Colin would know what the Room of Requirement is. She had to find a teacher and soon, Ginny thought. Walking away, she quickly turned to Colin "It doesn't matter. Look if it's ok with you, I'm really tired so I might get going."

"I'll come with you"Colin cheerfully replied

"No thanks Colin, I'll be fine" Ginny answered

She began to walk quicky but Colin kept up with her. Her brisk walk became a run. Not knowing where her feet would take her, she quickened her pace. Ginny felt a hand grab her shirt from behind then push her against the wall.

"What's the rush Ginny? There's nothing to be afraid of. It's me, Colin!"

Ginny shook her head, "You're not him"

"Gee Miss Weasley, I thought that you would of cottoned on by now, but after all, you are a Weasley"

She looked at 'Colin' who's hair was beginning to lighten and it was gaining length."What do you want with me, Mr Malfoy?" Ginny spat

Lucius Malfoy gave a short hollow laugh and stared back at her with his cold grey eyes "Who said that it was me that wanted anything from you? It's the Dark Lord who requests your presence"

"Well you have to inform Tom that I decline his gracious invitation" Ginny grunted as she pushed Malfoy away.

Ginny began to run away again. Looking back a couple of moments later, she noticed that Malfoy who had completely changed back to his normal form, had a half a dozen other 'students' as well as several other real students which included his son, following after her.

Still running, she made her way to the Hospital wing. Ginny entered the office and locked the door behind her while panting heavily. She turned to see a concerned Madam Pomfrey walking up to her "My dear, why are you up at this hour?"

Thinking quickly she replied " I couldn't sleep so I left the common room. Look, I don't have time for this, I think the castle is about to be attacked"

"How can you be concern?" Madam Pomfrey asked

"Lucius Malfoy tried to attack me!"

Madam Pomfrey's mouth twitched at te mention of the Death eather then walked towards her desk and picked up an old boot.

"We need to let Professor Dumbledore know about the attack" Ginny pleaded

"Yes, yes I know but for now, I have to get you out of here"

Ginny turned around when she heard several people trying to break the door down "Quick, he's coming through!" Ginny yelled

"Ok, on the count of three, I need you to grab the portkey. 1, 2...3!"

Ginny felt a sickening pull from her navel. Closing her eyes, she felt the weird swirling around her and then her body came to an abrupt stop. Ginny crumpled to the stone floor.

"Oh, the little girly doesn't like the naughty port key"

Gnny strained her thoughts to find out how it belonged to. Looking up, she saw a woman with dark hair and heavily hooded eyes. She recognised this woman as the person who killed Sirius. Standing above her in Madam Pomfrey's nurses uniform, Bellatrix Lestrange snarled at her. Ginny crawled backwards then felt a pair of legs behind her. Turning around to see who the pair of legs belonged to, her eyes were caught by the shine from a silver hand.

"Take her away Wormtail" Bellatrix hissed. Wormtail nodded then dragged Ginny away. She felt a blunt instrument hit her head then darkness.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I was stuck for quite a long while on the sex scene so after some of your reviews, I decided to post what I had (with the help of Jo...thanks again) then continue with the rest of the story.

**Sweetorchid:** I'm so happy you came to my rescue and so fast. It was great that you helped through my time of need. Love ya Jo!

**Kritbug 0:** I'm so glad that you like my humble story.

**A Harry and Ginny Dreamer:** I can't wait to see Harry and Ginny get together too Ashley! It is so destined! Thank you for your support! You're the best!

**Airalynn:** Thanks for the suggestions. I have been planning what will happen in this story since I first started to write it. I hope you enjoy what is to come.

**readingreak997:** I hope you like this chapter... enjoy!

**Fire Tempest:** I decided to compromise, thanks for your suggestion!

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell:** I sort of have, thanks. By the way, love the name!

**ksrli:** I was quite difficult because I just didn't want to sound cheesy. I won't get to talk about what happened for a while but they will have to... not saying any more!

**Quiet and Paranoid:** I hope you like the amount of fluff that I have put in. Don't worry, there is going to be a few more chapters to go because there is so much more action to come. Oh, and believe me Ron will be angry at first about what happened between Harry and Ginny but he'll get over it quite quickly.

**punkNred:** I'm glad that you are getting into my story! Actually even I'm liking it (especially the later chapters, the first ones were bad) and I'm very self critial. I hope you enjoy the small erm, 'chess' scene!

**Beth5572:** I hope you like this new chapter, there should be another one tomorrow too!

**Fiby 0:** That's exactly what I decided to do! Thanks!

**GinnyPotter1981:** Thanks for the suggestions! I thought it would detract from the story too so I compromised. I hope you like this new chapter!

**kAtY:** Thank you for the offer of help and I don't mind if you can't post a review all the time, I'll forget to post reviews on the stories that I love too! Bad Zoe!

And to my fans on the other HPANA, you know I love ya and the cookies and brownies!

Ok, more to come tomorrow hopefully or even tonight (it's like 2:30pm here now). Tootles!


	25. Legilimency

Chapter 37: Legilimency...

"Ah Wormtail, it seems that you have redeemed yourself. Everything seems to have gone to plan" Voldemort said as he glided past Peter Pettigrew

"My only aim is to serve you my Lord" Wormtail stuttered while bowing low.

The Dark Lord turned towards Wormtail and shot him a deadly glare, "You lie but I'm not concerned with that at this moment, are the Deatheaters in place?"

"Yes my Lord. I gave them the hairs of the students thatI removed and are in position" Wormtail squeaked

"Good. And what of Bellatrix?"

"She is in position too my Lord and the apparation wall around the school will be removed any moment"

"Excellent. Once we have the girl, the attack on Hogwarts will begin. By tommorow night, Dumbledore and Potter will be gone forever" Voldemorts laugh echooed through the room.

* * *

Harry sat up quickly, drenched in sweat and clutching his scar. Turning around in the bed he saw a letter laying upon the pillow instead of a beautiful red head. Harry sat up and opening the letter, reading it slowly.

To my dearest Harry,

I woke up early from what I think was a brackston hick ( practice labour pain) and thought to myself that I should get back to the common room before anyone, especially my brother, became suspicious.

I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul Harry and I want to thank you for just being you. When my lifehas becomedark, it seems to brighten when you are around. I can't imaginemy life without you.

I'll see you in the morning.

Love Always,

Your Ginny Forever.

Harry grinned as he placed the letter back upon the pillow. Thinking of Ginny, his mind raced back to his dream. 'She's in trouble' Harry verbalised. He quickly got dressed and ran out of the Room of Requirement.

Reaching the gargoyles, he yelled every sweet name that he could think of:-

"Chocolate frogs, sherbet lemons, fizzing whizbees, acid pops, bertie bott's every flavoured beans, cockrach clusters, chocoballs, exploding bon bons, fudge flies, ice mice, jelly slugs, licorice wands, pepper imps, sugar quills, sugar mice, peppermint toads" Harry recited. He looked at the gargoyles and they did nothing.

"Yeah that would be right!" Harry said to himself "For I know it could be something like M&M's!" Harry stoped when the gargoyles moved. Harry climbed up the stairs two at a time and burst into Professor Dumbledore's office. A startled headmaster turned towards Harry while still stroking his phoenix, Fawkes.

"Professor, there is going to be an attack on the school!"

"Are you sure Harry? Dumbledore asked

"I am certain sir"

"Well then, we must prepare the school and notify the Order" Dumbledore stoped as he noticed Harry walking back towards the door "Where are you going Harry?"

Harry turned round to face the headmaster "I need to see if Ginny is ok"

"I see" Dumbledore replied "Harry, is there anything you would like to tell me?"

Harry looked closely at Dumbledore and realised what he was doing. Harry opened his mind to Dumbledore to show him his thoughts. Harry thought of the dream that he had just had then hethought of Ginny and the baby and how he wanted the baby to be his. He also thought of the dreams that Ginny has been having, the pendant and about his vision about Voldemort not wanting Harry to change the babies genes. Then his thoughts drifted before he could stop them to what had happened between him and Ginny only hours before.

A huge grin appeared across Dumbledore's face and his eye's seemed to twinkle even more "Very well Harry, you may go. I will alert the school and you can go and check if Miss Weasley is fine"

Nodding, Harrya thaks tothe Headmaster and left the office without a word, running back to the common room. 'She'll be fine' Harry thought, 'she's probably curled up in front of the fire in the common room'.

Harry's thoughts were stoped abruptly when he turned the corner to find several Deatheaters blocking his way.

* * *

Ginny woke up by a gentle shake of her shoulders. Leaning over her was Madam Pomfrey, Colin and several other Gryffindors from varying years. Behind them was Dean who was sitting in the corner.

"Ginny dear, are you ok?" Madam Pomfrey asked tentively while gently patting the bump on her head with a damp cloth.

"Yeah I am but I have to warn Harry-"

"Shhh, it's alright Ginny" Madam Pomfrey whispered.

"What do you mean it's alright? Hogwarts is under attack and here we are in, in-" Ginny paused and looked at her surroundings. They were in a very large prison cell that seemed to be in an old cellar. "I guess you could call this a jail in god knows where!"

"I think we are at the Malfoy Manor" Madam Pomfrey commented

"It doesn't matter, we need to get out of here now!" Ginny thought for a moment then felt around her neck for the necklace that Harry gave her. She looked around the ground for the necklace but she couldn't find it. She then searched her pockets for her wand.

"They took your wand and anything that they thought we could use against them" Colin said glummily

"Anything that looked magical really" A first year added.

Ginny groaned "What are we going to do!"

"You my sweet, are going to drink up this little concoction we have made for you like a good little girl"

Everyone turned towards the cell door to find Bellatrix standing in the threshold holding a goblet and with 7 Deatheaters behind her.

"Get away from her!" Dean yelled as he ran towards Bellatrix. As he approached her, a Deatheater grabbed Dean and threw him across the cell, knocking him out cold.

Bellatrix laughed while 5 Deatheaters held the students and Madam Pomfrey back as 2 others grabbed Ginny and tilted her head back.

"Let go of me!" Ginny yelled. She tried to kick and squirm away from the Deatheaters.

"My, my you are a feisty one aren't you?" one Deatheater observed

"Open her mouth" Bellatrix ordered.

Ginny snapped at the Deatheaters fingers as he tried to pry her jaw open. He quickly jerked his hand away and went to slap her across the face but was stopped by Bellatrix. She waged her index finger from side to side at the Deatheater. Turning back to Ginny, she came face to face to her and spoke softy, "That was very naughty Miss Weasley. Now let us give you your medicine then we will be on our merry way. If you don't, I will kill one of them" Bellatrix pointed towards the others then turned back to Ginny "and do not fear,your medicinewill not harm your baby"

Prying Ginny's mouth open again, the Deatheaters applied more pressure upon her while Bellatrix poured the potion down Ginny's throat.

"Good girl! Now swollow," Bellatrix blocked Ginny's nose so she could swollow "excellent. Now if you will excuse me, I will be off to kill some Hogwarts Professors" Bellatrix laughed then left the cell with the others. Locking the door behind them, the group of Deatheathers apparated away.

Ginny got to her feet then collapsed again from a pain that ran from her abdomen to her back.

* * *

It's a little smaller then the last chapter I thinkbut I'm going to post another one on Monday (here, Sunday I guess for everyone else) then one every day from now until it's finished I hope! 


	26. Pain

Chapter 38: Pain

Harry turned back to find 7 other Death Eaters blocking his way. With his mind only focused on Ginny, he tried to push through the first group.

"Now where do you think you are off to in such a hurry Potter?" Lucius Malfoy said condescendingly from behind his mask.

"Get out of my way Malfoy!"

"Oh lil' Harry is worried about his red head!"

Harry turned to see Bellatrix walking slowly towards him from the back of the second group. She removed her mask and smiled smugly at him.

"YOU!" Harry hissed at the woman who had taken his godfather away from him. "Where is she?"

"The girl is safe Potter" A cold, high pitched echooed through the halls "but you are not as lucky"

"I'm more resillent then you think Voldemort"

"How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name in such disrespect!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Enough Bellatrix, he is mine! Now Potter, it is time that you face your end" Voldemort said coolly.

Harry arched an eyebrow "You seem confident about this"

Voldemort laughed "Oh but it is your destiny to die at my hands and alone-" he paused as he heard several footsteps.

"I'm afraid Mr Potter is not alone Tom" Professor Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore walking towards the second group of Death Eaters. Behind him stood many Professors, Aurors, Order members and even members of the DA including Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, MacGonagall, Mad-eye Moody, all of the Weasleys, Kingsley, Neville and Luna. The large group seemed to outnumber the Death Eaters 3 to1.

Harry smiled at Voldemort "It looks you are outnumbered"

"You fool! Do you think that I would come here withjust a handful of followers?"

At that moment a huge bang came from the Entrance Hall. A group of Professors and students ran towards the Entrance Hall while the rest stood still with their wands up.

"Tonight, it ends" Dumbledore said.

* * *

The pain lasted several moments before it slowly ebbed away then Ginny felt a warm, wet feeling flow down her leg.

"Oh dear!" Madam Pomfrey cried.

"What's wrong?" Colin asked "Merlin Ginny, your stomach!"

Ginny's jeans started to tighten while her t-shirt rose higher up her mid-drift. A small pop was heard as her top button on her jeans came off. She looked up at Madam Pomfrey an a tear ran down her cheek "This can't be happening, it's not time!" She sat down as the pain returned. Ginny stumbled to the stretcher bed that was in the corner of the cell.

"I know Ginny but I don't have my wand or any potions on me to stop it" Madam Pomfrey replied while rubbing Ginny's back. Her voice was starting to sound paniked "Has anyone got a watch?"

"Here Poppy"

Madam Pomfrey turned to face a short man with watery eyes and a pointy nose. Wormtail handed a watch to one the students from between the bars.

"What... do you want...Pettrigrew?" Ginny finally got out as she she struggled through the pain.

"Pettrigrew? Peter Pettrigrew? Is that you?"

"Yes Poppy"

"But you died! The funeral... your finger" Madam Pomfrey stoped, staring unbelievably

"Long story" Wormtail said shamefully "I'm here to make sure the birth is goes to plan"

"Oh" Madam Pomfrey frowned "Are those for Ginny?"

Wormtail nodded as he passed several towels and a blanket to Colin who passed them to Madam Pomfrey. She walked back to Ginny who had laid down and cradled herself into the foetal position.

"How are you feeling Ginny?"

"Oh just peachy thanks for asking, how about you?" Ginny replied sarcastically

"I know sweetie. Look, I need to check how far you are"

"Whatever"

Madam Pomfrey shooed the students away then covering Ginny with a blanket before examining her.

"Oh my!"

"What?" Ginny asked

"Oh dear, you are further ahead then I expected"

"But-" Ginny stopped as another contraction came.

"That was less then 2 minutes Madam Pomfrey" Said a blonde haired third year

"Thank you Laura" Madam Pomfrey turned to Wormtail who was watching carefully "Peter, I need to get her out of here, they are both in trouble. I know you are a follower of You Know Who now but you used to be a good man" she pleaded.

Wormtail looked Madam Pomfrey in the eye then began to pace up and down, muttering "I-, well you see, it's just, I can't..."

"HARRY! I need Harry!" Ginny cried as another contraction hit her

Wormtail stoped pacing and whispered something to himself. He looked at her pensievely then spoke quickly "Ginny, have you slept with Harry since you have been pregnant?"

"What?" Ginny grimaced

Madam Pomfrey nodded at Wormtail in understanding, "Ginny, have you?"

Ginny nodded at Madam Pomfrey as she gritted her teeth. Without a word, Wormtail left the room in a hurry.

* * *

Ok, I know it is small but I'm hoping to post another chapter that should be larger then this one tomorrow or tonight hopefully. Well, tomorrow at the latest! Now for some shout outs!...

Decadere Angelo: If I was Harry, I wouldn't like to have Dumbledore knowing what he and Ginny were getting up to but it was something that Dumbledore was hoping for... that's all I will say! hehe

Jackuon: I wanted to keep it coming thick and fast just to keep everyone on their toes! I'm glad you liked it!

Quiet and Paranoid: I'm happy you liked the last chapter. Hopefully you have a good time while you are away and you enjoy my chapters that you'll have waiting for you!By the way, I'm an Australian!

seXcraVeDjaYy: I'm happy you like the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!

Airalynn: Yeah sorry I was so tired when I typed the last chapter that I didn't proofread it! OOPS MY BAD! Anyhow, I'm trying to post all of this story by the 15th July but it gets hard to type when my daughter can get so full on so the chapters aren't the largest in the world but I do try! I'm hoping my next one is bigger!

Not so sour Lemons: Sorry for the oops! I was so tired!I'll try a bit better from now on!

TigerLily1889: Oh a hurricane? Not good! I hope everything is fine

LateNiteRomance: I'm SO sorry! You have been one of my fans since day one! I must of been senile to forgetyour a shout out to you! Forgive me? zoe begs Please:P

colorofangels: They are the real people who Wormtail had gotten them out of Hogwarts and the Death Eaters has been harvesting their hair for the plyjuice potions! So earlier, when Colin tried to attack Ginny, it was really Malfoy! I'm naughty, I know! hehe

Sweetorchid: I'm bad, I know! I'm not that good with cliffies but I think that one worked out really well! I hope this chapter explains what the potion was.More to come soon! Luv ya Jo!

mysticruby: hehe, I hope this was soon enough! I could get to the computer sooner!

* * *

More soon... 


	27. Redemption and Endings

Chapter 39: Redemption and Endings...

The battle was in full force. A couple of people from both sides had fallen as well as many who were injured badly. Tonks, who was fighting her aunt Bellatrix, had a large gash above her eyebrow that was bleeding heavily. Remus seemed to be gaining an upper hand on Rockwood but he had also received a curse that produced welts that appeared across his face. Dumbledore, who had already apprehended Crabbe and Goyle, was dueling Malfoy. In the frenzy of the battle, people became spread across the castle.

Dennis Creevey, who was suffering from a black eye and a gash across his chest that looked nasty but not life threating, came running up to Ron and Hermione who had both knocked out Dolohov and MacNair. Stoping, Dennis took a few deep breaths then spoke quickly, "We need help! Dementors, Death Eaters, trolls and Giants!"

Ron looked at Harry who had just knocked Voldemort to the ground. Harry nodded for Ron to go. Ron then turned to Dennis and smiled "Trolls, are my speciality"

Hermione walked up to Harry as Lord Voldemort got back to his feet "Harry, I-"

"Don't, now go!"

Hermione nooded then ran to the entrance hall with Ron.Harry turned back to Voldemort, scared that he may never see his best friends again. Voldemort cast a Crucius curse squarely at Harry's chest which knocked him to the ground. Voldemort released the curse and laughed.

"I don't know how a boy, especially you, could be considered my equal!" Voldemort said to Harry who was still laying on the ground. "Good riddance, Harry Potter!"

A green light shot out of Voldemort's wand and stuck. Harry looked in horror as Dumbledore fell to the ground.

"NNNOOOOO!" Harry yelled as he crawled towards the Headmaster.

Voldemort smiled "Well that wasn't who I was aiming for but the effect was still very desirable"

Harry stood up and shook with anger.

"Now Potter, are you ready to die?" Harry stood defiently still. His mind was still reeling from the fall of Dumbledore when he thought of the prophesy...Powers that the Dark Lord does not have or knows... Harry mulled over that sentence when his mind drifted to just after Sirius was killed and the 'creature' who seemed to be Voldemort was crashing him. When it had hold of him, it realised it's grip as soon as his heart filled with emotion of thinking of seeing Sirius again. Finally acknowledging his power Harry smiled at Voldemort.

"Why are you smiling at? Answer me?" Voldemort yelled "Imperio"

He opened his mind completely to Voldemort. The Dark Lord flinched as Harry thought of Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore. Voldemort tried to fight the connection or to control him but Harry held on. Then Harry thought of Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy Fred and George. They were his family who had practicely adopted him. The Dark Lord stumbled a little while clutching his arm that seemed to be burning. Harry also felt a severe pain run across his arm but he tried to ignore the pain.

His mind went to the Weasleys to his parents and Sirius. Harry loved Sirius like a father. He smiled at the thought of his parents who he loved no matter what, even though he couldn't remember them. A look of fear appeared across Voldemort's face as he fell to the ground holding his stomach with his arm that was still burning. He droppedwandbeside him on the floor yet the connection remained.

Struggling with the pain he thought of his two best friends in the world. Ron and Hermione had been through so much with him and he couldn't image his life without either of them. Then he thought of Ginny. Beautiful, perfect Ginny. His Ginny. How wonderful his life had become now Ginny was in his world. His love for her was overpowering. Drifting once again, he thought of their time in the Room of Requirement only few few hours before. Harry dropped to his knees as the pain engolfed him.

The connection finally broke as he heard an ear shattering scream. Looking to the direction of the scream, he saw Voldemort's body burning. Harry got to his feet and stumbled away from him, falling to the floor once again. The pain was excruciating then suddenly nothing.

* * *

"I can't do this! I need Harry!" cried Ginny

"I know Ginny but you have to relax"

"RELAX! RELAX! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!"

Madam Pomfrey patted Ginny's head absent mindingly "I need you to relax for the baby's sake! Now, lay down!" she ordered.

Ginny nodded as her head hit the pillow but then lifted again as the door to the cellar swung open and a dishevelled Wormtail came running towards the cell with all of their wands, gear, a set of keys and an old boot. He unlocked the cell, handed their gear to a second year boy then knelt down beside Ginny.

"We need to get her out of her before it is too late! Can you carry her?" Pettigrew asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I hope do"

"Ok, we need to go now! I'll protect you from the others so you can leave the house. Poppy, when you at a safe distance, activate the port key and after 5 seconds it will take you back to the hospital wing at Hogwarts"

"What about you Peter?"

"Don't worry about me Poppy." Pettigrew looked up at the students "Keep your wands out, you may need them"

Everyone nodded at Peter, who seemed to gain a large amount of confidence in such a small time. Madam Pomfrey picked up a crying Ginny and walked out of the cell.

"Ok, we must go now!" Pettigrew ran out of the cell while Colin and a burly 5th year flung Dean's arms over their shoulders. The group followed Pettigrew out of the cellar and into a hallway that had two Death Eaters in it.

"Wormtail, what are you doing with the prisoners and the girl?" Said one Death Eater

"He's helping them escape. Stop him!"

Before the Death Eaters could react, Pettigrew cast several spells at each of them. "Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Stupefy!"

The two Death Eaters wands flung out of their hands and they fell to the floor as the stunning charm hit them both in the chest. Waving his hand for the group to move forward, he directed them to the exit. Running out of the front door, Peter stoped in the middle of the vast green lawn and stood still holding his arm.

Madam Pomfrey turned to find Peter standing by himself in the middle of the lawn "Come on Peter, let's go"

Peter shook his head as he rolled his sleeve up. Looking down, he noticed his Death Eater tattoo was fading.

"Please Peter, we need to go!"

"I can't. I have to make sure you all leave safely" Peter said simply.

Several Death Eaters came storming across the lawn, pointing at the group.

"But they'll kill you!"

"It doesn't matter. You know she needs to have the baby on the right side. She can't have it here!" Looking down at his arm again, the tattoo completely faded. "He's gone for good" Peter whispered. Shielding Madam Pomfrey, Ginny and himself from the hexes that was directed his way he turned to Madam Pomfrey who had a scared look painted across her face. "It's safe now, the Dark Lord is gone. Tell Harry that I'm sorry. Now go!"

Madam Pomfrey nodded at Peter and ran as fast as she could with Ginny to the group. She activated the portkey which turned a bright blue and hummed for a moment and everyone touched it with one hand. Madam Pomfrey held onto Ginny as much as she could. The last thing they heard and saw was a killing curse being cast and a green light hitting Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

So, what does everyone think of my climax? I hope you like it, I'm still iffie about it so I might change a lot bit of it later. Tell me what you all think!

LateNiteRomance: I'm so honnored that I'm your favourite here! hehe, I'm blushing! Luv you too!

futuremrsgrint1: You'll find out about the babies genes in the next chapter. It will explain a lot! I hope you like this one!

Jackuon: The Apparation wall will be touched upon in the next chapter. It explains a lot!

Not so sour lemons: hehe, I know I make tonnes of boo boos! I've never the best at spelling or did Ihave the best grammar. I guess as long as it doesn't detract from the story too much then that's the main thing.

HPobsession87: I'm glad you like it Jen! Next chapter should have heaps of sweet fluffy moments I hope.

truffletruffle01: hehe, that is something that will be explained in the next chapter. I'm working on it right now!

Bribbie: I'm so happy that you posted on every chapter! I know you got a bit confused with some of it but it will be explained in the next chapter, never fear:)

poisonedspork: I'm so happy! Thank you so such a great comment! Oh, and you gave me a present! I love cookies! mmmmmmmmmmmm!

DancerForLife3320: never fear, here is more! I hope you like!

Beth5572: I hope you like what I wrote this time Terri!

Quiet and Paranoid: Yeah it doesn't make much sense! Well as long as they are having fun I guess... hehe, it's winter here too! Anyhow, too bad for your cousin's house! Oh, and you are from California? So cool! I'm jealous! Oh yeah, I hope you like my new chapter and I hope that you are back hom so you don't have to pay an arm and a leg to read my story... do you want some reimbursement? hehe!

Airalynn: Since I've been through a labour before, I noticed that you get a bit incoherent when it comes to what's going on. Well I know I did. I was in labour for 3 days so by the 12 hours I have a fuzy memory on the doctors and what they were doing to me. My theory is with all the pain, Ginny is a bit like me in those respects!

seXcraVedjYy: Thanks! I hope you like this one as much!

Sweetorchid: Hey Jo! hehe I know I'm evil:) yes bad Zoe! hehe! I'm sorry that I didn't post it earlier but I have been busy! Next one will be up soon hopefully! YAY!

TigerLilly1889: you were lucky that you didn't get hit! Too bad about the ones who weren't though. It sounded bad too, even we heard about it in Australia! I hope you like the new chapter!

Arica, Princess of Rivendell: Done! I hope you like it!

* * *

2 and a halfmore sleeps now for me! It's like 4:35am here (it's the only real time I can just sit down and write!). More to come soon!


	28. Deliveries and Decisions

Chapter 40: Deliveries and Decisions...

Harry woke up to someone screaming his name. He sat up and rubbed his face. Some how, he felt different. I was like a shadow had been lifted from him. Looking up, he saw Mr Weasley pacing in front of a curtain drawn bed. A mass of brown hair blocked his sight and he was squeezed tightly "Oh Harry, I was so scared. We didn't know what happened, Voldemort dead and you unconscience-"

"'Mione, let the boy breath! Hey Harry!" Ron smiled.

Hermione let go of Harry and continued talking "I thought you were gone! Thank merlin Professor Dumbeldore shook me out of it!"

"Dumbledore? But he's-"

"Very much alive thanks to this little one" Dumbledore said as he limped over to Harry's bed holding a small phoenix in his arms.

"But I saw you fall! I thought you were gone!...Oh no Ginny! I have to find her. She could be anywhere!" Harry said quickly as he hopped out of his bed.

"How about the hospital wing? Did you not recognise the voice who screamed your name?" Dumbledore answered

"Ginny's here?" Harry replied looking at the curtains. He walked straight towards Mr Weasley who had stoped pacing and looked at Harry.

"She's in there. She is asking for you" Mr Weasley smiled

Harry opened the curtains to find Madam Pomfrey leaning over Ginny and Mrs Weasley sitting beside her, holding her hand.

"Harry!" Ginny panted. Harry walked over to Ginny and placed a kiss on her forehead. Ginny's hair was all over the place and her face was wet. Harry smiled at Ginny, he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"You weren't going to start without me were you?" Harry joked

"Shut up Harry and hold my hand!"

Harry laced his fingers into hers and felt her squeezed his hand tightly. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't take his hand away from Ginny as her grip was too overpowering. With his free hand he pushed strands of her hair out of her eyes.

"Ginny, it looks like it's time. Now remember, push from your stomach, not from your chest. The grunting doesn't help. And remember to breath" Madam Pomfrey instructed

"I doubt I'd forget to breath!" Ginny barked back.

Madam Pomfrey looked up and her and contined to speak "Now push on the count of three. 1, 2,...3!"

Ginny pushed as hard as she could. Her body whole body began to shake as her whole body worked to deliver the baby.

"Good girl!" Madam Pomfrey smiled "Now another one. 1, 2,...3!"

Pushing again, Ginny squeezed Harry's hand tighter. Mrs Weasley walked up to Madam Pomfrey "Ginny, the head's crowning!" Mrs Weasley said excitingly "Harry, do you want to look?"

Harry screwed his nose up "Erm, no thanks Mrs Weasley. I'll take your word for it!"

"That's the way Ginny. We are nearly there. 1, 2,...3!"

Ginny pushed again and looked up at her mother who let out a small squeak and burst into tears. "The head's out!"cried Mrs Weasley "Are you sure you don't want to see Harry?"

"I'm positive!" he replied, as his face last all of it's colour. He looked up at Ginny who was smiling weakly

"Now one last big push and then a little push. Ready 1, 2, 3!"

A sigh of relief came out of Ginny's mouth afer she pushed. A moment later a small cry was held and Madam Pomfrey held up a tiny baby with bright red hair.

"It's a girl!" Madam Pomfrey yelled happily. Cheering was heard from behind the curtains as the rest of the Weasleys celebrated the born of their next generation.

Harry kissed Ginny softly on the lips and whispered his congratulations. "She's beautiful"

"Do you want to cut the cord Harry?" Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey who handed him a pair of scissors. He looked at Ginny who nodded then he proceeded to cut where Madam Pomfrey instructed him. Looking at the little girl, Harry noticed that she had knobbly knees, much like his. Madam Pomfrey took he baby out of the wards after the cord was cut.

"Where are you taking her?" Ginny asked

"Well dear, since the little one was early, her lungs may not be fully developed so Madam Pomfrey had to take her away to give her some aging potion" Mrs Wealsey replied "Now, I think you should rest dear after I get you cleaned up. Harry, can you leave?"

Nodding, Harry took Ginny's hand and kissed it before leaving.

* * *

"Well, is she ok? What does she look like? Can we see Ginny yet?" Hermione said quickly

"She's ok, she looks like a baby and you can't see Ginny yet, she needs to rest" Harry replied

"Oh I hope the baby is ok"

"She will be" Ron replied with a strange smile on his face

"Of course she will Ron."Hermione replied. She paused and looked at her boyfriend"Ron, what's wrong?"

Ron's smile grew wider "I'm, I'm an uncle!" He giggled then sat down on one of the beds.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron then turned back to Harry "How was it? Did you see everything?"

"I think you can ask Ginny when you see her" Harry turned around and looked at Dumbledore who was resting on one of the beds while coughing hoarsely "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore"

Hermione and Ron nodded as Harry walked towards the Headmaster. Dumbledore's face was very drawn and he was breathing very sharply. He smiled at Harry who sat on the bed beside Dumbledore.

"Are you ok sir?" Harry asked

"Nothing for you to worry about Harry, I'll be fine" Dumbledore coughed

"I was wondering if I can ask you some questions about what happened?"

Dumbledore smiled "I assume that you would still ask anyway Harry but I will answer them to the best of my ability"

"I guess I would" Harry laughed "I was wondering how the Death Eaters and Voldemort got past the apparation wall that was protecting Hogwarts?"

"Ah, Tom had been trying to find away around the walls that pretecting the school. The found an ancient charm that could disable the wall and he had been waiting for the perfect time to use it"

"Oh I see" Harry replied

A moment went by before Dumbledore broke the silence, "So how is your little one?"

"My little one? What do you mean?"

Dumbeldore smiled "If I am correct, you changed the babies genes"

"But how?" Harry asked

The Professor laughed "I hope I don't have to explain what you and Miss Weasley..."

"No, I don't think you do! I mean, how come I was able to change the babies genes?"

"Ah you see, Ginny was given a potion by Madam Pomfrey when she first found out about the pregnancy. This potion not only told her the due date but it also gave Ginny the opportunity to change the genes of the baby with her true love's genes. Did you not notice any Potter traits?"

Harry looked down at his knees and smiled. He lifted his head again to see Dumbledore cough once again into his handichief. Harry notices a few drops of blood in the corner of his mouth.

"Harry, I see that you have other questions on your mind."

"I do. Can you tell me why Voldemort wanted Ginny's baby?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath in and sighed "I was hoping to tell both you and Ginny about this but I fear that my time is running out"

"You're dieing? But you can't go!" Harry replied

"Ah Harry, to a well organised mind, death is just another great adventure" Dumbleore winked

"But you-" Harry paused looking squarely at Dumbledore's face

"I shall by fine Harry but I must tell you this now"

Harry nodded to Dumbledore as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Now Harry, there was a prophesy made on Christmas Eve about a child who would either bring darkness to the world or save it."

"What? There was a prophesy made about Ginny's, I-I mean our baby?"

"Yes Harry"

"But why wasn't Ginny told about this?"

Dumbledore coughed again and cleared his throat "We weren't completely sure that it was meant to be her."

Harry nodded "What did the prophesy say?"

"It basically said that a baby would be born in the start of summer. This child must be born on the side of good or the world would be plunged into darkness. Voldemort was going to use the baby as a tool to be used against our world" said Dumbledore pensively. ."The prophesy was recorded and it is in the Ministry of Magic."

"And that is why they took Ginny?"

"Yes, they needed Ginny to give birth somewhere where he had gathered enough dark energy."

"I see"

"Harry Ineed you to know that Iam very proud of you. Your decisions over these years may not have seemed right at first but I believe that everything has worked out just right" Dumbledore smiled

Harry nodded then turned when he heard his name. Mrs Weasley was walking up to him with a small bundle "Harry dear, would you like a nurse of your daughter?"

"You know?" Harry said surprisingly

" Madam Pomfrey just explained everything to Arthur and I. Now, would you like to nurse her?"

"Um yes! Is it ok?" Harry asked

"Of cours it is Harry, she is your daughter. Poppy has given her the aging potion and she has checked the little one out. She has a clean bill of health" Mrs Weasley churped as she handed the baby to Harry. He looked at his daughter who opened her eyes slowly to reveal two emerald green eyes that shone against her porcelian skin. Smiling to himself he thought that if he stood in front of the Mirror of Erised, all he would see was himself, just the way he was. Happy and finally with a family of his own.

"Professor Dumbledore, would you like to met my daughter?" Harry asked.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to the bed and checked the Professors pulse "Albus? Albus?"

* * *

Harry sat beside Ginny's bed as Ginny nursed their daughter. Harry's smiled at Ginny who was talking to her quietly.

"We still haven't thought of a name" Ginny commented "We can't call her mini Potter for the rest of her life"

"Yeah and I don't think that Daniel would really suit her. Hmmm, decisions, decisions, decisions." Harry replied

Ginny laughed at Harry and looked back at her baby "Harry, you can say no if you want don't to but I was thinking, how about Lilianna Molly Potter? Lily for short"

He thought for a while and looked at his daughter "It suits her. I think mum would be very happy"

"So do you mind?" Ginny asked

Smiling, Harry turned back to Ginny "I think that it is perfect. Lillianna Molly Potter, it does have a nice ring to it. Anyhow, when we have another one we can call it Daniel"

"What do you mean, when we have another one?" Ginny replied quickly

Harry laughed "That's if you want to. You know, I'm so glad you decided not to kill yourself"

Ginny laughed loudly "Gee thanks! I'm glad you decided to stop me!"

"That's my job don't you know. I'm glad you decided not to have an abortion"

"I couldn't go through with it. I'm glad you finally realised you liked me and you decided to act on it"

Harry smiled "Yeah I know, I'm dense. I'm glad you decided to let me into your life"

"Well I'm glad you decided not to run from me when I told you about Lily!"

"I would never run. Hmmm, I'm glad you decided to be with me"

"Believe me so am I! I'm glad decided you wanted me"

"I will always want you and love you until my dieing day" and with that Harry kissed Ginny passionately on her lips.

* * *

During the day Ginny, Harry and little Lily had many visitors. Remus and Tonks both became very clucky at the sight of Lily. Mr and Mrs Weasley were in and out to see if everything was ok. Mrs Weasley gave Ginny instructions on how to feed and change Lily. Fred and George came by and explained to Ginny that they were going to teach Lily all their secrets only to be scolded be Mrs Weasley. Charlie, Bill and Percy had came with little outfits and toys that they had bought. Charlie seemed quite pleased with his purchases, He had got her a toy dragon and a jump suit that surprise, surprise featured flying dragons. Ron and Hermione came in many times as Ron needed to make sure 'his neice' is ok. When he wasn't gooing over Lily, he was shoting Hermnione oddly furtive looks.

All through the day Harry thought of the Headmaster. He felt so guilty. If it wasn't for him, Dumbledore would still be around to see the happy sight.

By the end of the day, all of the visitors were shooed out of the hospital wing leaving Ginny, Harry and Lily alone. Lily was sleeping peacefully in her bed as Harry and Ginny cuddled in her bed.

"Are you ok Harry? Ginny asked

"Yeah, I was just thinking" Harry replied

"About?"

"Dumbledore and what happened"

"Harry, I know you feel guilty about Dumbledore but it wasn't your fault" Ginny explained

"If it wasn't for me he'd still be here"

Ginny wrapped her arms tighter around Harry's body and kissed him "No Harry it isn't. You didn't kill Dumbledore"

Harry shrugged "I guess but if he didn't step in front of me-"

"Dumbledore decided to step in front of you to protect you."

"Hmmmm"

Harry took the pendant in his hands and looked at it "This didn't do any good did it?"

"I don't know, it might come in handy one day. Maybe Lily might need it"

"I guess"

Several moments later, Ginny spoke again "You look different" said Ginny simply

"How different?" Harry asked

"I don't know, there is something that I can't put my finger on"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair "Well I feel different"

Ginny's eyes opened widely as she stares at his forehead "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

"Oh yeah Ginny, I always check myself out whenever I get the chance!"

Ginny shook her head at him and handed Harry a mirror that was on her bed side table. He looked into it and frowned "What am I suppose to see?"

"Why don't you try lifting up your hair from your forehead" Ginny suggested

Harry gaped as her moved his hair from his forehead. Smiling, he looked closely at himself. The only difference was an absence of his scar.

* * *

**The End! Or is it?**

I hope you all enjoyed my story! I'm the first person to say that it wasn't the best at first and I really hope that it improved with time. Now time for the shout outs!

Lizzy: Thank you for adding me to your fav list! I'm not the best at spelling and grammar but I'm hoping to improve that now that the story is finually finished!

LateNiteRomance: hehe, you should feel honoured! JOKING! I think I have left this story open enough to do a sequel Or I might just write a completely different one because it was just so fun to do! Thank you very much for being such a loyal fan. Love ya!

Dangerous Combonation: You are the reason why I tried to improve my writing so I have to thank you! I'm honoured that you like my story now and I will always remember your words of advice!

Rasberry Jo: The press would go mental wouldn't they! hehe!

DancerforLife3320: Yeah, he really was a good bloke under that cowardness!

Bribbie: I hope you liked what happened in this chapter. I'm glad you liked the wormtail bit. My theory is since Wormtail can't physically repay his debt, he would do it by saving Ginny and their baby!

Sweetorchid: Oh how gorgesous! It might had something to do with me! hehe! Well Brittany is going great! She is so excited about the HBP. I'm going to dress her up as Hermione! I'm going to go as Tonks (my hair is bright pink!) Anyway, I hope you liked the last chapter! Love ya Jo!

Jackuon: I always thought that too! Great minds...hehehe!

Arica, Princess of Rivendell: I just want to say thank you forbeing such a great and loyal reviewer:)

Beth5572:No , thank you Terri!I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one!

TigerLilly1889: I hope you passed your exam! Oh and I hope you like this chapter!

selectivelysane: hehe! I just wanted to finish before HBP! Oh, and I have! YAY for me!

* * *

I'm going to post another total shout out after the half blood prince comes out to thank you all! Love you all!

Zoe!


End file.
